Un amante de ensueño Kurtbastian
by Luz de Luna10
Summary: Kurt sufre una mala experiencia sexual y decide alejarse del terreno amoroso, pero su mejor amigo Blaine se propone demostrarle que el sexo puede ser placentero y divertido, todo esto llevado de la mano de su propio esclavo sexual: Sebastian de Macedonia.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todas/os, soy nueva aqui en Fanfiction y esta será una adaptación del libro de Sherrilyn Kenyon, _Un amante de ensueño_, el primer libro de la saga Cazadores Oscuros.

Se a la perfección que esta no es la primera adaptación que se hace de este libro, pero aún así, yo decidí adaptarla a la hermosa pareja que forman Kurt y Sebastian.

Espero la disfruten y en el caso de que ya exista una adaptación de esta pareja les agradecería que me lo informaran para eliminarla.

* * *

Una antigua leyenda griega.

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y hombres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer u hombre podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello caoba y piel dorada, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y hombres, y que con solo un roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la de Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla o aquel que lo invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer u hombre y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se ha de ser precavido, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer u hombre plenamente satisfecho. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

Sebastian de Macedonia.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único propósito es complacerte, servirte.

Saborearte.

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y me hagan saber si debería continuar con esta adaptación.


	2. Capítulo 1

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un comentario en el prólogo, sobretodo a Cascabelita, puesto que ya he leído algunas de sus historias y el hecho de que haya venido a darme su apoyo es increíble, muchas gracias.

Dejando los sentimentalismos de lado, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta adaptación, espero les gusté.

* * *

- Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Kurt Hummel se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Blaine en mitad del pequeño café de Nueva Orleáns, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír en mitad de un huracán.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Kurt percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

¡Jesús! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Blaine a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo sobre las mesas?

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Kurt deseaba que Blaine pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y muy a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Blaine, lo consumían.

- ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Blaine? –murmuró-. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

- Oh, no lo sé –dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa-. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Kurt ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señores? –preguntó, y después miró directamente a Kurt-. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor?

¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Blaine?

- Creo que ya hemos acabado –contestó Kurt con las mejillas ardiendo. Definitivamente, mataría a Blaine por esto-. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

- Muy bien, entonces –dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Kurt-. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Kurt se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Blaine le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

- Espera y verás –le dijo Kurt, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot-. Me las pagarás.

Blaine ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su billetera.

- Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

- Jovencísimo –corrigió Kurt-. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Blaine paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

- Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

- Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Dave por saber que su hombre se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Blaine resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

- No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

- Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. –Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- No te enfades –le dijo Blaine mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos de Jackson Square.

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de calor típico de Louisiana los recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentando no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Kurt se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de hierro que rodeaba Jackson Square.

- Sabes que es cierto –le dijo Blaine una vez lo alcanzó-. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Kurt!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

- Cuatro –contestó Kurt con aire ausente-. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

- ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? –repitió Blaine incrédulo.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Blaine y a Kurt.

Ajeno –como era habitual en él- a la atención que despertaban, Blaine continuó sin detenerse.

- No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Kurt acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Blaine era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en plena Vieux Carre, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y caballo que pasara por la zona?

- Baja la voz –le dijo, y añadió con sequedad-, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Blaine soltó un bufido.

- Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres deberían venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: -alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación- Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una persona sobre su peso, sin previo aviso.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

- Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor –dijo Blaine imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth-. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de los Boxer de Teflón". –bajando la voz, Blaine añadió:- No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada divertida.

- Bueno, a ver, soy un sexólogo. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar la petit mort mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Blaine, perdería el título.

- Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre. –responde Blaine.

Haciendo una mueca, Kurt comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Blaine había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete –una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso-, suspiró.

- Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de Hee Haw. –dijo Kurt.

Blaine le dedicó una expresión irritada.

- ¿Qué tenía de malo Gerry?

- Mal aliento.

- ¿Y Jamie?

- Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

- ¿Tony?

Kurt miró a Blaine y esté alzó las manos.

- Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Kurt lo miró furioso.

- Eh, Blaine, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? –le preguntó Brittany desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos años más joven que ellos, Brittany tenía una larga melena rubia y siempre llevaba ropas que a Kurt le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

- Sí, ya he vuelto –le contestó Blaine mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas-. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

- Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

- Gracias. –dijo Blaine guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot –siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra-, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Kurt no había visto nunca.

Blaine se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

- ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? –preguntó a Brittany.

- Sí –le contestó está mientras cogía su monedero-. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

- ¡Eh, Brittany! –gritó el conductor-. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

- No me agobies o comerás tú sólo –le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Kurt movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Brittany necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que él. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café du Monde.

- ¡Oh! A Beignet sería un gran postre.

- La comida no puede sustituir al sexo –le dijo Blaine mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa-. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

- De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Blaine, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en mi vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Blaine cogió el libro.

- A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Blaine le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y él no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviera involucrado con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

- ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

- No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Kurt se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en Tulane, en lugar de Blaine Quiero Ser Un Gitano Travieso. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Él soportaba el húmedo calor con un ligero pantalón de vestir color crema y una camisa de seda blanca, de Ralph Lauren, y llevaba el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado. En contraste, Blaine llevaba un pantalón vaporoso negro con una ceñida camisa morada. El pelo negro y rizado, peinado con mucho gel. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero él sabía que Blaine escondía su mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Blaine había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a él, Blaine dejó el libro en las manos –poco dispuestas a cogerlo- de Kurt y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que lo invadía.

- Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo de Cera. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! –dijo Blaine señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Kurt miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando, un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a una persona.

Con la boca seca, Kurt observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago –esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate-, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja de parra. ¿Y para qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios –con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada-, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos castaños mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color verde, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre su cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Blaine, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía de estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

- ¿Qué opinas de él? –le preguntó Blaine, mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

- Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

- ¿De verdad? –los ojos de Blaine adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

- Sí –dijo cortando a Blaine antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar-. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Blaine abrió la boca, mudo de asombro. Cogió el libro quitándoselo a Kurt de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras lo miraba furioso.

- Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Kurt alzó una ceja.

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo –dijo Blaine mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado-. Te lo advierto; esto –dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro- es lo que estás buscando.

Kurt miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Blaine –autoproclamado Señor de la Luna-, sentado tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Blaine era en realidad un esotérico gitano.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

- Vale –dijo Kurt dándose por vencido-. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Blaine adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

- El tipo que te he enseñado… Sebastian… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla o aquel que le invoque, y a adorarlo.

Kurt se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Blaine, un licenciado en historia antigua y en física, premiado con la beca Rhodes, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

- No te ríes. Usted dice en serio.

- Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia –se aclaró la garganta y se serenó-. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo en Pontchartrain a medianoche? –un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieran a modo de aviso-. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Blaine dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Kurt jadeo.

- Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Blaine negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Confiésalo, Blaine.

- No fui yo –dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria-. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Kurt sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones las gafas de sol y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Blaine le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él. Algo imposible.

Hasta el día de hoy, Blaine se negaba a admitir que había sido él quien dirigía el puntero.

Y, en ese preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

- Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco –le dijo Kurt, mientras se ponía las Ray-Ban-. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

- Bien, te veo a las ocho. –E hizo una larga pausa para añadir:- Dile a Dave que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Blaine lo observó alejarse y sonrió.

- Espera a ver tu regalo –susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo verde esmeralda.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba seguro.

- Te gustará Kurt, Sebastian –murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto-. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma de que Sebastian elegía para darle la razón.

Kurt pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Blaine sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta él. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casado, supo que no estaba destinado a él. Lo usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Kurt.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Kurt recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y quería comentarles que conforme vaya avanzando la historia irán apareciendo personajes mitológicos y quería saber que preferirían: que al final les pusiera una breve explicación de lo que son y que papel juegan en la mitología o ustedes, de quererlo, lo investigan.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho la tardanza, este capítulo planeaba subirlo ayer, pero digamos que alguien me echo a perder el día, intentaba escribir pero simplemente no podía, me equivocaba muchas veces y repetí un solo párrafo como 3 veces, por lo que mejor me rendí, pero aún así no es excusa, por lo que tratare de subir un capítulo nuevo a más tardar el miércoles para compensar mi retraso.

Muchas gracias a todas esas bellas personitas que me dejaron un comentario.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kurt suspiró al abrir la puerta de su dúplex y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras él, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Blaine, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Blaine tenía razón, la vida de Kurt era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintinueve años, Kurt estaba muy cansado de su vida.

'Demonios!, Incluso Jamei-el incansable buscador de tesoros nasal empezaba a parecer atractiva.

Bueno, quizás Jamie no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de peinarse el pelo cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Blaine.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amigo le soltó enojado:

- No irás a ponerte eso esta noche, ¿verdad?

Kurt echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? –Y entonces lo vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Blaine utilizaba para llevar las compras-. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Blaine le contestó:

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Kurtie?

Kurt miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no lo escucharon.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Qué no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y lechoso cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

- Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Kurt se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Blaine llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kurt no se molesto en seguirlo. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Blaine estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujado por un resorte invisible, Kurt se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

No crees en esta basura.

Kurt pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro.

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajo sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Kurt frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

Que extraño…

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Blaine, él evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amigo, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

- Definitivamente, creo que es griego –dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Fue increíble. Absolutamente perfecto y incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Blaine se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Kurt miraba fijamente a Sebastian. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Sebastian pudiese ayudarlo.

Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Paul había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Kurt y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ninguna persona merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de él.

Sebastian sería definitivamente bueno para Kurt. Un mes con él y Kurt olvidaría todo lo referente a Paul. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Paul para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testarudo amiguito fuese un poco más obediente.

- ¿Has encargado la pizza? –le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Kurt la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

- ¿Kurt?

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

- ¿Hum?

- Te Pille Mirando-bromeo Blaine.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta.

- ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

- Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada pequeño.

- Blaine, los eres malo.

-Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy –dijo Blaine, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Kurt llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza vegetariana y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era el Rey del Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Brendan Fraser despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En ese hombre?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafió personal. Sí. Demostraría a Blaine y al libro que él dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían Dieciséis velas.

- «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» -comenzó Blaine a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara- «También es el mío».

Kurt le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

- ¿Kurt? –dijo Blaine burlón-. ¿Estás achispado?

Kurt VOLVIT el reírse.

- Más bien, agradablemente contento. Maravillosamente contento.

Blaine se rió de él y le revolvió el pelo.

- Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer un pequeño experimento?

- ¡No! –gritó Kurt con énfasis, acomodándose ligeramente los mechones de pelo-. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Blaine cogió el libro y lo abrió.

Las doce menos cinco.

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Kurt lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

- ¿Qué opinas de él?

Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Es para relamerse, ¿no es así?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Kurt le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amigo.

- Venga, Kurtie. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

- Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

- Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

- ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

- Ahora soy yo el que va a vomitar.

- No estás prestando atención a la película.

- Lo haré si pronuncias este hechizo tan cortito.

Kurt alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Blaine… tenía aquella expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Blaine funcionaban.

- Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

- ¡Sí! –gritó Blaine y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo en pie-. Necesitamos salir al porche.

- Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser un niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad-Atrevimiento, dejó que Blaine lo precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Kurt supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó a Blaine-. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Blaine negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

- Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

- ¡Oh, nene! –dijo Kurt con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara-. Me pones tan cachondo… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Blaine SE Rio.

- Para. ¡Esto es serio!

- ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalzo, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá –miró a Blaine-. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

- ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te levantes –dijo, alzando las cejas.

Blaine resopló.

- Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Kurt ver enderezo.

- Sexo Esclavo, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, Blaine le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

- Sebastian de Macedonia.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento –dijo Kurt volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos-. Ven y alivia el dolor que siento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Sebastian de Macedonia, Sebastian de Macedonia, Sebastian de Macedonia –se giró para mirar a Blaine-. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Kurt acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el caluroso y húmedo bochorno, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Kurt contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en él cobró vida.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! –farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero-. ¡Blaine, mira allí!

Blaine se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Kurt. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

- ¿Sebastian? –le llamó Blaine, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

- Mira, Blaine. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato –sostuvo el libro en un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo-. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señor de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdame rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

- Dame ese libro –le espetó Blaine quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas-. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Kurt abrió la puerta para que Blaine pasara al fresco interior de la sala.

- No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

- Quizá era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. Debe ser eso.

Kurt cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

Y me llama testarudo, ¡a mí!

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Kurt escuchó la voz de Dave preguntando por Blaine.

- Es para ti –dijo alargándole el auricular.

Blaine lo cogió.

- ¿Sí? –se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Kurt podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Dave. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amigo, dedujo que algo había pasado.

- Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Kurt sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: Siento mucho informarle…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kurt.

- Dave se ha caído jugando futbol americano y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquilo. Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de coche.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médico de guardia que le hizo una radiografía antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy seguro de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensivo que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

- Vale. Avísame si es grave.

Blaine metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Kurt.

- ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

- No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrico.

- Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln. Hasta que la encerraron.

Kurt cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Blaine caminaba hacia su coche.

- Ten cuidado –gritó desde la puerta-. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Blaine le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Kurt cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

- No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Kurt se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Blaine con todas aquellas majaderías?

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Por un segundo, creo que fue un rayo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido dentro de la casa.

- ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, percibió una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Un hombre desnudo!

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Como ya les había comentado, en esta adaptación aparecerán personajes mitológicos y yo les pregunte que si querían que yo les dijera que eran y el papel que desempeñaban en la mitológia o lo investigaban ustedes. Pues Shily21 (descuida, no me molesta que me hables de tu) voto porque yo pusiera un breve resumen, por lo cual así lo haré. Además espero que por fin hayas entendido donde encaja Kurt en todo esto.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho la tardanza, no se que me paso, espero que este capítulo lo compense, es más largo que los demás.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me encantan y me dan mucho ánimo.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Kurt hizo lo que cualquier persona que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: sacarlo a golpes de su casa.

Pero estaba tan concentrado en realizar esa tarea que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

¡No! Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus cómodas pantuflas.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? –le preguntó el intruso.

¡Santo Dios!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Kurt miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y lo que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un Cajun gumbo. Después de todo, cómo no iba a verlo si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de la frente y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Kurt se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? –le preguntó el extraño.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Kurt miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel dorada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era Sebastian!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él, y Sebastian no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como él.

Pero aun así…

- ¿Sebastian? –preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta aquello había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena lacia, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

¡Dios mío!

Tenían el celestial verde de una esmeralda, rodeados de un borde verde oscuro que resaltaba sus iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Kurt tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Sebastian alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer u hombre había intentado atacarlo. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.

Todos los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndoles que los complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Un cuidado pelo castaño, y sus ojos tenían el color azul de un cielo libre de nubes, con ligeros toques de color verde que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel se veía perfecta. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirlo sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

- Vamos –le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros-. Déjame ayudarte.

- Estás desnudo –murmuró Kurt mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponía en pie-. Estás muy desnudo.

Sebastian le acomodo unos cuantos mechones castaños.

- Sé Lo.

- ¡Estás desnudo!

- Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

- Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Sebastian frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué?

Kurt miró su erección.

- Estás contento –le dijo con una intencionada mirada-. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

- ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? –le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un hombre le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

- ¡Bingo!

- Bueno, conozco un remedio –dijo Sebastian, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Kurt y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela, para después bajar más la vista y observar el bulto que había en sus pantalones. No podía esperar más para ver el cuerpo de ese hombre.

Para saborearlo.

Se acercó para tocarlo.

Kurt se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacho, es que definitivamente estás agotado. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes.

Sebastian se acercó a él y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Kurt no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Kurt se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Kurt gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a él.

¡Oh! Sebastian olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho de Sebastian se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, el de ojos verdes se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro del magnífico cuerpo de Sebastian estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus instintos masculinos. ¡Oh Dios! Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Kurt decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono.

Ni…

Las manos de Sebastian acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, Kurt exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Sebastian sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Kurt, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y pálida piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que Kurt provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de una persona. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Kurt como un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de él como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que tanto mujeres como hombres siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara.

Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo.

Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Kurt no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre lo hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme piña que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salio de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

- ¡Eh, tío! –le soltó agarrándose a la piña de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas-. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Sebastian se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Kurt fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de él no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

- Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado –dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

- Creo que no.

Sebastian encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

- ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? –se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones-. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a un hombre en un…

- ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a poseerme es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, Sebastian obedeció.

Kurt comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia lo golpeó con intensidad.

¡Era real!

¡Cielos!, Blaine y él habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, Sebastian lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Kurt estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en él le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Sebastian sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Kurt se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarlo o excitarlo.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Sebastian, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de él, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de aquello.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

¡Oh, sí!, le pedía su cuerpo, por favor, tócame por todos sitios.

- ¡Para! –espectó, dirigiéndose tanto a Sebastian como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido ese error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Jesús, María y José!, era fantástico. El cabello castaño le caía lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, de color café oscuro, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par de terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de la que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Blaine, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

¡Déjalo ya!

- No entiendo lo que sucede –dijo Kurt, al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer-. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… -deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo-. Tú necesitas taparte.

Sebastian puso una expresión crispada. Era la primera vez en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todas las mujeres y hombres a los que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

- Quédate aquí un momento –le dijo Kurt antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Sebastian observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que Kurt claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ninguna persona podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Sebastian se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

- Aquí tienes.

Sebastian miró a Kurt que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Kurt esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Dios, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que Sebastian apreciara sus hojas.

Kurt se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

- Ayúdame, Blaine –suspiró-. Me las pagaras por esto.

Y entonces, Sebastian se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Kurt le miró cautelosamente.

- Así que… ¿para cuánto tiempo has venido?

¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Kurt! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Jesús!

- Hasta la próxima luna llena –sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la cara. Kurt se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita de café como barrera de separación.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

- Sí.

Conmocionado, Kurt se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

- Mira –le dijo-. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a Sebastian no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

- Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirlo.

- Bueno, cierta parte de ti no siente lo mismo –le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Sebastian suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

- Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre esto como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

- Bueno, la puerta está ahí –dijo señalándola-. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

- Créeme; si pudiera irme, lo haría.

Kurt titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

- ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

- Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: bingo.

Kurt guardo silencio.

Sebastian se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a un hombre que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Kurt.

- Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

- Entonces deseo que te marches.

Sebastian dejó caer los brazos.

- En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrado, Kurt comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor pulsante se instalo en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes –un mes entero- con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Sebastian tumbado sobre él, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en él, lo asaltó.

- Necesito algo… -a Sebastian le falló la voz.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.

Sería tan fácil rendirse a él ... Pero no podía hacer ese error. Se negó a usar ese modo de Sebastian. Como si ...

No, el IBA considerando ESO. Se negó a pensar en ESO.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él.

- Comida –contestó Sebastian-. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Kurt que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para él esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría Sebastian después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

- Por supuesto –le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que Sebastian lo siguiera-. La cocina está aquí –lo guió por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

- ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

- ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

- ¿Pizza? –repitió Kurt asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

- Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Kurt le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Blaine había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y él había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

- ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, Sebastian contestó en voz baja.

- El esclavo sexual escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

- No quedó nada –dijo rápidamente, deseando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela-. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

- ¿Y vino?

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

- Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Sebastian hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: Yo soy el macho, nene. Tráeme la comida. Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

- Mira, hombre, cocinar la soja ma. ¿Cómo pasas conmigo te atreves a comer Alpo.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Alpo?

- Olvídalo –aún irritado, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Sebastian se sentó a la mesa con esa aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener una lata de Alpo, Kurt sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

- De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? –al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la época.

Sebastian permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

- La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

- ¿En serio? –Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas- ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueño de su rostro con tal intensidad que Kurt se asustó.

- Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Kurt abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Jesús, María y José! Cuando te llamé Sebastian de Macedonia era cierto. Eres de Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Kurt giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

- ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

- Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección –dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible-. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandro.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

- Alexandro no era una cuidad, era un sacerdote virgen del dios Príapo.

Kurt se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a un hombre. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

- ¿Violaste a un hombre?

- No lo violé –contestó mirándolo con dureza-. Fue de muto consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para Sebastian. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Sebastian escucho el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Kurt apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Kurt saco el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante él, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que Kurt había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete y ordenador, Sebastian dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una pura delicia.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estomagó se cerró ante el primer bocado. Sebastian apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Kurt se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que Sebastian demostraba. Él nunca había sido capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

- ¿Había tenedores en la antigua Macedonia? –le preguntó.

Sebastian dejó de comer.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

¡Estas desvariando! Le gritó su mente.

¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabada devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con ese cuerpo!

No muy a menudo.

- Creo que se inventó a mediados del siglo XV.

- ¿En serio? -Kurt-preguntas. ¿Tú eran Allie?

Con una expresión ilegible, Sebastian alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que se invento el tenedor o al siglo XV?

- Al siglo XV, por supuesto. –Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:- No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

- No –Sebastian se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta-. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

- ¿De verdad? –Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época-. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

- No tantas.

- ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

- He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Kurt se detuviera y Sebastian continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Paul se le clavó en el corazón. Él sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Sebastian tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

- Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas a que alguien te convoque?

Asintió Sebastián.

- ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y Kurt cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

- A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Sebastian levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las personas sólo querían una cosa de él: esa parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Kurt, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, que se endureció bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignado, Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Sebastian casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

- A ver –dijo Sebastian, utilizando sus mismas palabras-. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por el pecho desnudo y por la garganta –bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa-. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Kurt se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse muy cachondo.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que él quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

- Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla –le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos-. Pero soy un hombre al que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Sebastian se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

- Es cierto.

- Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Kurt sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

- Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago –contesto Sebastian en voz baja-. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Kurt se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrado accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Kurt sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

- Es horrible –balbució.

- Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

- ¿De verdad? –no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a él le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

- ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó Sebastian lo decía todo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Kurt.

- Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por Sebastian. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

- ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

- Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

- Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

Sebastian lo miró divertido.

- Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Kurt lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en él se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y él se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien la sigue, la consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por Sebastian antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Nueva Orleáns. Los otros invocadores lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero él no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

- Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Sebastian alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

- Voy a ser tu sirviente –continuó Kurt-. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, Sebastian curvó sus labios en un gesto irónico.

- Quítate la camisa.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

- Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pecho denudo y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

- ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! –le dijo Kurt con las mejillas ardiendo y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo-. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir mientras estés aquí. Número uno: nada de eso.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Sí, le exigió su cuerpo entre la suplica y el enfado. ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no soy ninguna gata callejera con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

*Príapo: es un dios menor rústico de la fertilidad, tanto de la vegetación como de todos los animales relacionados con la vida agrícola. Era adorado como protector de los rebaños de cabras y ovejas, de las abejas, del vino, de los productos de la huerta e incluso de la pesca.

+ Alpo: es comida para perros.

+ Grandullón: se aplica al niño o al joven que está muy crecido para su edad.


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola de nuevo, quiero agradecer sus comentarios y disculparme por el retraso, es sólo que esta semana no tuve acceso a mi computadora, espero y el capítulo lo compense un poco.

Este capítulon estaba pensado para el lunes debido a que actualizaron una de mis historias favoritas: Volte di luna de Gema Talerico. Se los recomiendo mucho, sobretodo si les gusta el Drarry.

Shily21 que bueno que te gustaron las descripciones porque en este capítulo habrá más y bienvenido Lucas, yo también espero leerte pronto.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Sebastian alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizar a Kurt en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de Penélope le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Kurt era el presente.

Y estaba en él por el de ojos azules.

Ahora entendía lo que Blaine quería decir cuando le habló sobre Kurt. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Kurt que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a un hombre para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguno había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Kurt y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo a él. Cada dulce y pálido centímetro de su cuerpo.

Kurt tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Sebastian. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en Sebastian. Algo que él percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos verdes, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicólogo, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

- ¡Dios mío! –dijo asombrado por la hora-. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

- ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Sebastian no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Kurt de buena gana.

- Tengo que irme.

Sebastian frunció el ceño…

¿Dolorido?

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

- No tengo sueño.

A Kurt le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

Sebastian lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer algo para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

- He estado descansando desde 1895 –le explicó-. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

- Estamos en el año 2002 –le informó Kurt-. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento siete años. –No, se corrigió el mismo. No había estado durmiendo.

Sebastian le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

Kurt era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para él, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

- Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto –dijo Kurt, reprimiendo un bostezo-. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

- Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Kurt todavía percibía su desilusión.

- Puedes ver la televisión.

- ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Sebastian a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseño a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

- Increíble –susurró Sebastian mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

- Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

- Bueno –dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras-. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Sebastian le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Kurt sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Kurt percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios –se le habían secado de forma repentina-, Kurt dijo algo increíble.

- Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Sebastian le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras él mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Kurt lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia él. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Kurt lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Kurt?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Sebastian paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Blaine y él en la facultad, y una del perro que tuvo cuando era pequeño.

- ¿Vives solo? –le preguntó Sebastian.

- Sí –dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su pijama estaba sobre el respaldo. La cogió y después miró a Sebastian y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con él de aquella guisa.

_Seguro que puedes._

_No, no puedo._

_¿Por favor?_

_¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Kurt, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Sebastian, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

- Espera aquí –le dijo-. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse como una exhalación, Sebastian se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de encaje blanco. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas –que debían ser automóviles- mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como televisión y bombilla.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

* * *

Vestido con su pijama azul cielo, Kurt se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise de medio quilate.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Kurt había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría él por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero él los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que lo dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

- ¡Oh, mamá! –balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Kurt cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Aquí tienes –dijo arrojándole la prenda a Sebastian y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Sebastian cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Kurt. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

- Kurt –lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Sebastian se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Kurt lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Kurt, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Kurt lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Él lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Kurt le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Sebastian. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a una persona que lloraba. Se había acostado con tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a nadie como estaba abrazando a Kurt. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa.

Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él». Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Sebastian llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

- Lo siento –murmuró Kurt sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

Kurt alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía los ojos azules brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Sebastian se alejo de él.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kurt se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Sebastian tras él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo consoló mientras lloraba.

- Sí –murmuró-. Gracias.

Sebastian no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, Kurt pasó a su lado.

- No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado y quizás todavía un poco achispado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que Sebastian iría tras él, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Sebastian un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del otro hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando Sebastian se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

- ¡Sebastian! –gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera-. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

- Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas –le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Kurt se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Blaine.

- Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

- Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

- Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos verdes.

- No entiendo por qué vas a echarme –le dijo.

- Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Sebastian se apartó finalmente de él y se tumbó en la cama.

Kurt respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle no a este hombre.

_¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?_

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Sebastian.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Kurt. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a una persona sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguna persona lo había rechazado antes.

Kurt se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

- Esto es para la luz –dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación-. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes –le dio el mando a distancia-. Buenas noches, Sebastian de Macedonia.

- Buenas noches, Kurt –susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se posaba sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del cuerpo de una persona. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los pálidos muslos y hundirse profundamente en él. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de él a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma masculino, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer a Kurt durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

- Maldito seas, Príapo –gruño. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino-. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

* * *

Kurt se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándolo con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

_¡Sebastian!_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Sebastian. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que Sebastian lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Sebastian abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Kurt, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a él le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de Sebastian descendió hasta la entrepierna. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Kurt se dio cuenta de que, desde donde Sebastian estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Sebastian tiró de él, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Kurt gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Sebastian mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

¡Debía estar loca!

Los brazos de Sebastian intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en la zona que más le dolía: en su entrada, donde quería tenerle.

Los labios de Sebastian lo abandonaron para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de un hombre!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Sebastian exhaló el aire suavemente sobre la oreja de Kurt y, de inmediato, un escalofrío recorrió a éste de arriba a abajo; cuando Sebastian pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió el pecho, que al instante provoco que sus pezones se endurecieran, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Sebastian —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta con Kurt en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Kurt percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó Sebastian—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Kurt siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Su miembro se endureció aún más bajo el cuerpo de Sebastian—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus boxer para tocarlo donde más lo deseaba.

Kurt se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!

Sebastian comenzó a acariciar en círculos la entrada de Kurt, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente la base del miembro con el pulgar.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió Kurt, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Sebastian, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Kurt se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Kurt bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó el pijama e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que un hombre supiese tan bien como aquél.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho; exactamente como a él le gustaba un hombre.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas de Kurt, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Kurt escuchó cómo rompía los boxer, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullida por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Sebastian, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Sebastian se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Kurt aguantó la respiración mientras Sebastian colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre su entrada. Kurt arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a los amplios hombros de Sebastian. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Kurt dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Sebastian.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Lanzando una maldición, Sebastian se puso de lado.

— Blaine, gracias a Dios que eres tú —dijo Kurt, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Blaine de saber el momento preciso en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Sebastian que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Blaine.

— Tú no, Blaine.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Kurt a Blaine con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Dave y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! —el agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Kurt colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Sebastian bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Sebastian se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Sebastian se acercó de nuevo a él.

Kurt bajó de un salto de la cama.

— Tengo que irme a trabajar.

Sebastian se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Sebastian apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, Kurt fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo Sebastian con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Kurt, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Sebastian tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué Kurt tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y tú no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Kurt se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Sebastian que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre él.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era un ninfómano sin control sobre sí mismo. Era un licenciado en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Sebastian.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás solo otra vez.

« ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Paul se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que te utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías? »

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Paul mofándose de él a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo se arrepiente de no haber abierto la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más lo utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Paul, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a él. Alguien que lo cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si él no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie-. Paul se había comportado como si él no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que un muñeco sin emociones, diseñado sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Sebastian.

Jamás.

* * *

Sebastian bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Kurt guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Kurt tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

«Date la vuelta, Sebastian y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»

Sebastian se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Kurt no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Kurt no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Kurt tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Blaine.

— ¿Dónde está?

Sebastian agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo del amigo de Kurt. Eso era lo que había esperado de Kurt.

Los dos hombres entraron a la cocina. Sebastian alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos avellana tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —balbució Blaine.

Kurt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Sebastian, éste es Blaine.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —repitió su amigo.

— ¿Blaine? —preguntó Kurt, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Jesús, Ma…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —lo reprendió Kurt.

Blaine dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Sebastian para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sebastian apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, Blaine estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Blaine alargó la mano, inseguro, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Blaine diera un respingo.

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

Blaine frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Kurt mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Sebastian y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que tú vas a ocuparte de él durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Sebastian y Blaine al unísono.

Kurt se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

Blaine sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Lisa y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.

— Exactamente igual que el chico que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Blaine.

Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadores lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Kurt—. No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga. Además, no creo que a Sebastian le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo Sebastian.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era ver a Kurt retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se enteraba en su pequeña y estrecha entrada, mientras lo hacía chillar de placer.

Kurt quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Sebastian reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades azules de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

* * *

Espero que disfrutarán el capítulo y quería hacer una aclaración, siento que no es muy necesaria pero solo por si acaso, en esta adaptación cuando se mencionan a los padres de Kurt me refiero a sus padres biológicos.

+Guisa: modo, manera.

+Diamante marquise: marquise es un tipo de corte, el diamante tiene casi la forma de un ovalo.

*Hades: dios del inframundo, hermano de Zeus y Poseidón.

*Parcas: eran las personificaciones del Fatum o destino. Controlaban el metafórico hilo de la vida de cada mortal e inmortal desde el nacimiento hasta la muerte.

*Furias: eran personificaciones femeninas de la venganza que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes.

+Areola: se utiliza para describir cualquier área circular pequeña, como por ejemplo la piel coloreada que rodea el pezón.

+Ninfómano: adicto al sexo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, espero que les guste este pequeño capítulo, sólo son 32 páginas de Word, casi nada.

Bienvenida Nanis kpop star y si, lo se, Blaine es un amor pero tiene una puntería para interrumpir momentos, que no tienes una idea.

Cascabelita, tu no me fastidias y me alegra saber otra vez de ti, espero que actualices pronto tu hermosa historia.

Chicos y chicas, yo se que muchos quieren que ya pase algo entre Kurt y Seb, la verdad yo también pero por desgracia eso no está en mi control, porque si por mi fuera, bueno.

**Atención: **necesito su ayuda, he tenido problemas con los comentarios anónimos, supuestamente me han dejado 5 pero yo solo he podido aprobar 2 porque los demás no me aparecen, me gustaría que me ayudaran a resolverlo.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos verdes.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Sebastian no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…y entonces le dije: «Brody, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.» ¿Hice bien, doctor?

Kurt alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos» con lanzas en ristre.

— ¿Qué decías, Rachel? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de él.

La mujer era una actriz elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Brody que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

Kurt asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Brid siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi exmarido. Juraría…

Kurt miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Rachel.

— Ya sabes, Rachel —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Brody, ¿no crees?

Rachel asintió.

— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.

— ¿Chico?

— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

Kurt frunció el ceño. No era posible que Rachel insinuase lo que él estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— ¿El ojo?

— Ya sabe, el ojo. Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.

— Vale —contestó Kurt, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Rachel, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

— Gracias doctor. Es usted es el mejor —Rachel recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Kurt se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Rachel aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Jesús!

Pobre Rachel. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tus partes bajas, que a un esclavo griego.

— Ay, Blaine —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— ¿Sí, Lisa?

— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Berry, su amigo Blaine Anderson ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que lo llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.

— Gracias, Lisa.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Blaine.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Dios! —exclamó su amigo antes de que Kurt pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Blaine con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeado de una multitud de mujeres en este mismo momento. Brittany está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Sebastian de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Y colgó.

Kurt maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Lisa, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Blaine había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte mujeres rodeando a Sebastian, y docenas más boquiabiertas al pasar cerca del tenderete.

Las que estaban más cerca del de ojos verdes, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Sebastian mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Sebastian, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en el Barrio Francés.

Había algo en la rigidez de Sebastian que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Kurt agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédulo. _¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!_

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Sebastian, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Sebastian miró más allá de la marea de admiradoras y lo vio. Kurt arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sebastian y clavó los ojos en él como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las mujeres y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Kurt.

Kurt tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que lo recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Sebastian daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos, agapimeni —dijo Sebastian, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, Sebastian lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Sebastian tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Kurt nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible _¡Lagartón!_, que rompió el hechizo.

— Sebastian, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Sebastian separó sus labios de los de Kurt con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, Kurt fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con las mejillas al rojo, Kurt captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres mientras se dispersaban.

Sebastian se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Blaine con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, yo mismo le habría besado.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Blaine.

Kurt señaló la ropa de Sebastian con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Jesús, Blaine!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 38º con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de calor.

— Señores, por favor —dijo Sebastian, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Hace demasiado calor como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Kurt, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier persona—. Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Kurt no entendió lo que Sebastian decía, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que Sebastian hiciese con él todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Blaine y vio que éste se comía a Sebastian con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas desnudas y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Blaine alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidos por su música —Kurt se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las mujeres miraban a Sebastian; algunas incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

Sebastian arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

- ¿Yo te atraigo contra tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sebastian.

— Sexualmente atractivo —le contestó Kurt, antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un dios? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Sebastian se acercaba a él.

Sebastian no lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Sebastian ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó el de ojos verdes.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Sebastian se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de Kurt.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el trasero más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Brittany, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguno de vosotros dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos.

Kurt rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Brittany.

— Míralo —dijo la chica, señalando a Sebastian con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, con unos músculos tan tonificados que puedes ver cómo la sangre corre por sus venas? Tu novio es… a ver… está bueno. Está buenísimo —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Está como un camión.

Brittany giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Kurt pudiese ver su interpretación de Sebastian.

— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Brittany tenía razón.

Sebastian se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos verdes repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Kurt —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a otro. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Kurt cerró los ojos mareado con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Sebastian le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. _Sí, por favor, sí._

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Sebastian sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda.

Pero él no significaba nada para el Sebastian. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Sebastian apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Sebastian tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistirse a un hombre como él?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Jackson Brewery.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Dave, y es dos veces más ancho de hombros —dijo Blaine—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en Brewery, por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Kurt.

Blaine señaló a Sebastian con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradoras» no siento el pie derecho.

Kurt cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Sebastian iría tras él; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Kurt echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Sebastian, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Estás tratando de fastidiarme, ¿no es así?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y Sebastian se acercó a él.

Kurt se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Sebastian suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Kurt lo miró furioso...

— ¡Jesús, Sebastian! —le espetó, indignado—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Kurt se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una persona puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Kurt —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Sebastian lo mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza.

Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Kurt desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Santo Dios!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguno de ellos conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres y hombres dispuestos a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Sebastian.

— Bueno —dijo Kurt, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que Sebastian le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Kurt. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencido. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Sebastian describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso.

— Me da igual —dijo, decidido—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Sebastian guardó silencio.

Kurt alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de Sebastian.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó el de ojos verdes.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Sebastian reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Kurt le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras el de ojos verdes.

Sebastian se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Sebastian contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Sebastian encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo le atormentaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Kurt eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de este hombre le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! —resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

Kurt lo miró asombrado, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Sebastian salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida camiseta de tirantes que Blaine le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha y musculosa cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Kurt tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Sebastian desnudo delante de él.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Brittany estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Sebastian boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó a Kurt.

— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó Kurt sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Sebastian le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Kurt dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

_¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!_

Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Sebastian se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo Sebastian, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Kurt escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.

Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furioso.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

Sebastian era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Kurt cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios boxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Sebastian resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Sebastian vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Kurt, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Sebastian le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Kurt no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo Sebastian hablando más alto.

Kurt captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Sebastian —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, eres humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Mujeres y hombres que se detenían por completo, paralizados, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? —el rostro de Sebastian adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada— No, Kurt, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, Kurt llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Sebastian.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian no iba tras él.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído con un maniquí que portaba un minúsculo, entallado y sexy boxer negro. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente de Sebastian.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de los hombres se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Sebastian lo miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Kurt supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella pequeña prenda.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

Kurt lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con Sebastian, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelado.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Kurt contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no —dijo Sebastian, bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— ¡Aquí estáis!

Kurt retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Blaine. Sebastian le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Kurt no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Blaine lo miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! —dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Kurt se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Sebastian estaba presente. Avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Kurt —lo tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero Kurt sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Kurt; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Kurt arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto del boxer negro —dijo Blaine—, debo decir que allí hay uno rojo que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.

- ¡Blaine! -Le grito Kurt.

Su amigo lo ignoró y condujo a Sebastian al estante donde estaban colgados los boxer de color rojo. Blaine cogió un boxer de color rojo brillante que era minúsculo y entallado, bastante provocativo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Kurt mientras Blaine sostenía la prenda frente a Sebastian.

El de ojos verdes lo miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerto de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amigo con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Sebastian es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

El más alto lo miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara.

Kurt se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Blaine con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Kurt, aún oculto tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Sebastian dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Blaine pagaba el boxer rojo.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Kurt imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció del rostro de Sebastian, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Blaine regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Blaine —lo interrumpió Kurt—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Sebastian?

Blaine lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Sebastian—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que él quiere oír.

— Testarudo o no —añadió Kurt dirigiéndose a Sebastian—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.

Sebastian apartó la mirada.

- Kurt, los agobies del lo.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Blaine, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Sebastian, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

- Hubris.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó Blaine con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Kurt, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?

Blaine se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Sebastian, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.

Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó Sebastian agriamente.

Blaine le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Sebastian.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Blaine.

Kurt le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Blaine, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más serio? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Sebastian.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Sebastian sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

_¿Qué demonios?_ —pensó Kurt. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Sebastian. Quizás Blaine tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlos a los dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Kurt alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Blaine SE Rio.

— Muy bien —dijo Kurt—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó Blaine.

Kurt le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.

— Aquí están las cosas de Dave.

Blaine miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camiseta de tirantes?

— Luego te la doy.

Blaine se rió de nuevo.

Sebastian caminaba tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, Kurt había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Sebastian los observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Kurt estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Kurt antes de la maldición. Él habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, los hombres de su época no se parecían a los actuales; esos hombres lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Kurt lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Kurt que lo hacía parecer único? ¿Qué había en él que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Pero era un hombre muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como él.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo calor reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Sebastian les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Sebastian contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Kurt cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sebastian, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Sebastian saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizado, Kurt observó cómo Sebastian se subía de un salto a la capota de un viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Kurt no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Sebastian.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Sebastian no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras Kurt.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que Sebastian comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Sebastian se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

Kurt le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Sebastian no pareció prestarle atención.

Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Kurt giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Sebastian dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Señor!, ¿era posible que Sebastian hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?

¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Sebastian.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Kurt percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Blaine se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo Kurt pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Kurt le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Kurt echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Sebastian apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Kurt intercambió una atónita mirada con Blaine, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Sebastian?

¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Sebastian. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Kurt observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que Sebastian recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Sebastian? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Kurt. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro — en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Kurt se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Blaine al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a la Praline Factory!

— Blaine, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es Praline? —preguntó Sebastian.

— Es ambrosía Cajun —explicó Blaine—. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.

En contra de las protestas de Kurt, Blaine les condujo hacia la escalera mecánica. Subió al primer escalón y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian, que subía en medio de los dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Sebastian encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Kurt, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Sebastian ante los halagos de Blaine.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Sebastian tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era una bolsa de caminar de las feromonas.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para él. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre Sebastian. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a la Praline Factory, en el último piso, Kurt compró dos Pralines de azúcar y nueces y una Coca Cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció un praline a Sebastian. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras Kurt lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor azucarado de una forma que hizo que a Kurt le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó Sebastian—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en California, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos surferos que se ven por la playa.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

- ¿California?

— Es de Grecia —informó Blaine a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

Sebastian arqueó una acusadora ceja.

— Macedonia no es…

— Colega —dijo Blaine, con los labios manchados de praline—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Blaine, Sebastian le colocó las manos en la cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Kurt comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Sebastian profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de él.

— Tenías azúcar —le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Kurt parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Kurt no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Blaine.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Sebastian inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Kurt. _Joder, ¿es que había eco?_

Sebastian alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Él se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la escalera mecánica.

Kurt bajaba un escalón por delante de Sebastian, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareado y protegido.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos ligeramente bronceadas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró Sebastian al oído.

Kurt se atragantó con el Praline.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

Vale, era una mentira. Pero Sebastian no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

— ¡Sebastian! —exclamó—. ¿Qué os pasa a Blaine y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Sebastian inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándola tanto a su cuello que Kurt podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Kurt? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que Sebastian dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a Sebastian también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Sebastian miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

- Te aseguro que en echarías menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Sebastian se irguió.

Kurt sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre Sebastian, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Sebastian llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Paul había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Paul le había asegurado que lo cuidaría. Había estado junto a él, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Sebastian. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —bajó de la escalera mecánica y se encaminó de vuelta a la calle peatonal.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Blaine y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Paul le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Él le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

_«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele_ —le dijo Paul— _¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»_

Para cuando Paul acabó, se sentía tan humillado y herido que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Kurt? —la voz de Sebastian se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por él.

— No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Brewery que llevaba al Moonwalk. Sebastian y Blaine lo siguieron.

— Kurt, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Sebastian.

- Paul-Susurro Blaine.

Kurt lo miró furioso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Sebastian.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Sebastian apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Kurt miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Kurt se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Sebastian. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y rubia, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual muchas mujeres serían capaces de asesinar.

La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Sebastian.

Kurt se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh Señor!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que Kurt deseaba era una pelea en el Moonwalk.

Kurt agarró a Sebastian de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria.

Pero si se niega el movimiento.

— ¡Venga, Sebastian! —le dijo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver al centro comercial.

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Kurt y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Mudo de asombro, Kurt observó cómo Sebastian le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Al principio no pensaba poner muchos personajes de Glee debido a que no todos encajan en esta historia, pero en el libro la paciente si se llamaba Rachel y estuve considerando cambiar el nombre pero comencé a leer más y sentí que encajaba un poco con la personalidad de ella, así que así lo deje y lo de incluir a Brody fue un pequeño placer mío, espero les haya gustado.

Y si, lo se, a Blaine le encanta interrumpir, parece que ya lo hace por deporte.

+En ristre: Expresión que indica que una cosa se tiene bien sujeta entre las manos y bien dispuesta para hacer algo con ella.

+Consabida: Que es conocido por todos.

+Arenga: Discurso solemne y enardecedor.

+Agapimeni: cariño, en griego clásico.

+Incipientes: Que empieza a desarrollarse, especialmente si es con fuerza y energía.

+Claustrofobia: miedo a los espacios cerrados.

+A pies juntillas: firmemente.

+Hubris: arrogancia, orgullo excesivo.

*Atenea: es la diosa de la guerra, civilización, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, de la justicia y de la habilidad.

*Eros: era el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad.

+Praline: dulce típico de Nueva Orleans en forma de barrita o galleta.


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me encantan.

Bienvenida Candy Criss, que bueno que te guste la adaptación y si, lo se, Sebastian es muy sexy, yo en lo personal lo adoro pero Blaine también es mi debilidad. Sí, Paul es un maldito que merece unas buenas patadas por tratar mal a Kurt.

Así es Cascabelita, Paul fue muy malo con Kurt, y en cuanto a Sebastian, como el mismo lo dijo, lo trataron tanto tiempo como a un animal que el hecho de que Kurt sea amable con él le resulta extraño.

Adriana11 que bueno que te este gustando esta parejita.

MeLlamanSigyn, yo también quiero un Sebastian.

A los que se preguntaban quien era la chica misteriosa, en este capítulo se resolverán sus dudas, aunque no creo que alguien haya logrado adivinar quien era.

**Un detalle importante:** en las descripciones anteriores se me olvidó mencionar que Eros y Príapo son hijos de Afrodita, después entenderán el motivo de esta aclaración.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

— ¡Ven aquí, pedazo de…! —Sebastian dejó caer una retahíla de maldiciones que hubiesen avergonzado hasta a un marinero.

Kurt abrió unos ojos como platos. No estaba muy seguro de qué le sorprendía más: si el ataque de Sebastian al desconocido motero o el lenguaje que estaba usando.

Como él no dejaba de darle puñetazos, el tipo empezó a defenderse; pero sus habilidades en la lucha no se aproximaban, ni de lejos, a las de Sebastian.

Olvidando por completo a Blaine, Kurt echó a correr hacia ellos con el corazón latiendo desbocado mientras intentaba pensar que hacer. No había manera de interponerse entre los dos hombres, teniendo en cuenta que intentaban matarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Sebastian, detente antes de que le hagas daño! —gritó la chica que les acompañaba.

Kurt se detuvo al escucharla, incapaz de moverse.

¿Cómo es que conocía a Sebastian?

La mujer daba vueltas alrededor de ambos, en un intento de ayudar al motero y estorbar a Sebastian.

— Cielo, ten cuidado, va a… ¡Ay, eso ha debido doler! —la mujer se encogió en un gesto de dolor, cuando Sebastian golpeó al tipo en la nariz—. ¡Sebastian, deja de maltratarle de ese modo! Vas a hacer que se le hinche la nariz. ¡Uf, corazón, agáchate!

El motero no se agachó y Sebastian le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la barbilla, que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás.

La mirada de Kurt pasaba de Sebastian a la mujer con total incredulidad, anonadado.

¿Cómo era posible que se conociesen?

— ¡Eros, corazón! ¡No! —gritó la chica de nuevo, agitando las manos frenéticamente delante de la cara.

Blaine se acercó hasta Kurt.

— ¿Éste es el Eros que Sebastian ha invocado? —le preguntó Kurt.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser; pero jamás me habría imaginado a Cupido de motero.

— ¿Dónde está Príapo? —preguntó Sebastian a Eros, mientras le agarraba para empujarle sobre la barandilla de madera, bajo la cual discurría el río.

— No lo sé —le contestó, forcejeando para apartar las manos de Sebastian de su camiseta.

- No te atrevas a mentirme, Sebastian Grün.

— ¡No lo sé!

Sebastian le sujetó con la fuerza que otorgan dos mil años de dolor y rabia. Las manos le temblaban mientras le tiraba de la camiseta. Pero aún peores que el deseo de matarle allí mismo, eran las implacables preguntas que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué nadie había acudido antes a sus llamadas?

¿Por qué lo había traicionado Eros?

¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo para que sufriera?

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo Sebastian.

— Comiendo, eructando; ¡demonios! No lo sé. Hace una eternidad que no lo veo.

Sebastian lo apartó de la barandilla de un tirón y lo soltó. Tenía la cara desencajada por la ira.

— Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo entre dientes—. Ahora.

En la mandíbula de Eros comenzó a palpitar un músculo mientras intentaba alisarse las arrugas de la camiseta.

— Bueno, dándome una tunda no vas a llamar su atención.

— Entonces quizás deba matarte —le contestó Sebastian, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Súbitamente, los otros moteros reaccionaron para detenerlo.

Al acercarse a ellos, Eros se agachó para esquivar el puñetazo de Sebastian y se interpuso entre éste y sus amigos.

— Dejadle en paz, chicos —les dijo mientras agarraba al más cercano por el brazo y lo empujaba hacia atrás—. No querréis luchar con él. Hacedme caso. Podría sacaros el corazón y hacer que os lo comierais antes de que cayeseis muertos al suelo.

Sebastian estudió a los hombres con una furiosa mirada que desafiaba a cualquiera de ellos a acercarse. Kurt sintió terror ante la ira reflejada en sus ojos. Una ira letal que parecía confirmar las palabras de Eros.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó el más alto observando incrédulo a Sebastian—. No creo que sea capaz de tanto.

Eros se limpió la sangre del labio y sonrió débilmente al mirarse el dedo.

— Sí, bueno. Confiad en mí. Sus puños son como almádenas, y tiene la condenada habilidad de moverse tan rápido que no podréis esquivarlo.

A pesar de sus polvorientos pantalones de cuero negro y la desgarrada camiseta,

Eros era increíblemente guapo y no parecía estar agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros. Su apuesto rostro podría ser hermoso si no llevase una perilla castaña rodeada de una barba de tres días, y el corte de pelo al estilo militar.

— Además, no es más que una pequeña riña familiar —continuó Eros, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Dio unas palmaditas a su amigo en el brazo y soltó una carcajada—. Mi hermano pequeño siempre ha tenido un carácter desagradable.

Kurt intercambió una atónita e incrédula mirada con Blaine, a la par que ambos se quedaban boquiabiertos por el asombro.

— ¿He escuchado bien? —le preguntó a Blaine—. No es posible que sea hermano de Sebastian. ¿O sí?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Sebastian le dijo algo a Eros en griego que hizo que los ojos de Blaine se abrieran como platos y que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro del dios.

— Si no fueses mi hermano, te mataría por eso.

Los ojos de Sebastian lo fulminaron.

— Si no necesitase tu ayuda, ya estarías muerto.

En lugar de enfadarse, Eros se rió a carcajadas.

— No se te ocurra reírte —le advirtió con enfado la chica—. Es mejor que recuerdes que es de las pocas personas capaz de cumplir esa amenaza.

Eros asintió y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros.

— Marchaos —les dijo—. Nos reuniremos con vosotros más tarde.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el más alto de los cuatro, mirando con nerviosismo a Sebastian— Podemos echarte una mano, si te hace falta.

— No, no pasa nada —dijo moviendo la mano despectivamente—. ¿No recordáis que os dije que tenía que ver a alguien? Mi hermano está un poco cabreado conmigo, pero se le pasará.

Kurt se apartó para dejar pasar a los moteros; todos se marcharon, con la excepción de la imponente mujer, que se quedó allí de pie, observando cautelosamente a los dos hombres con los brazos cruzados sobre el generoso pecho cubierto de cuero.

Totalmente ajeno a Kurt, a Blaine y a la mujer, Eros caminó lentamente alrededor de Sebastian, dibujando un círculo para poder examinarle atentamente.

— ¿Relacionándote con mortales? —le preguntó Sebastian, deslizando una mirada igualmente fría y desdeñosa sobre Eros—. Vaya, Cupido… ¿es que se ha congelado el Tártaro desde que me marché?

Eros hizo caso omiso de sus airadas palabras.

— ¡Joder, chico! —exclamó incrédulo—. No has cambiado un ápice. Creía que eras mortal.

— Se suponía que debía serlo pero… —y de nuevo comenzó a soltar improperios, uno tras otro.

Los ojos de Eros comenzaron a brillar, amenazadores.

— Con una boca como ésa, deberías codearte con Ares. ¡Joder, hermanito!, no sabía que pudieras conocer el significado de todo eso.

Sebastian volvió a agarrar a su hermano por la camiseta, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, la mujer alzó el brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano.

Sebastian se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Por la expresión de su rostro, Kurt podía afirmar que no estaba muy contento.

— Déjame, Psique —gruñó.

Kurt abrió la boca por la sorpresa. _¿Psique?_ ¿Sería posible?

— Sólo si prometes no volver a golpearlo —contestó ella—. Sé que no tenéis la mejor de las relaciones, pero respeta el hecho de que me guste su cara tal y como está, y que no soporte que le des un solo puñetazo más.

- Li-be-ra-me-Sebastian volvio el Decir, subrayando cada sílaba.

— Es mejor que lo hagas, Psique —le dijo Eros—. Está siendo amable contigo, pero puede librarse de ti mucho más fácilmente que yo, gracias a mami. Y si lo hace, acabarás herida.

Psique bajó el brazo.

Sebastian liberó a su hermano.

— No te encuentro para nada gracioso, Cupido. Nada de esto me resulta gracioso. Y ahora, dime dónde está Príapo.

— ¡Maldita sea! No lo sé. Lo último que supe de él es que estaba viviendo en el sur de Francia.

A Kurt le zumbaban los oídos ante la información que estaba descubriendo. No podía dejar de mirar a Cupido y a Psique. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podrían ser verdaderamente Cupido y Psique?

¿Y serían familia de Sebastian? ¿Sería posible tal cosa?

De nuevo supuso que sería tan lógico como la imagen de dos hombres borrachos conjurando a un esclavo sexual griego, que estaba encerrado en un viejo libro.

Captó la mirada ávida y encantada de Blaine.

— ¿Quién es Príapo? —le preguntó Kurt.

— Un dios fálico de la fertilidad que siempre se ha representado totalmente empalmado —le susurró.

— ¿Y para qué lo necesita Sebastian?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Porque quizás fue él quien le maldijo? Pero entonces aquí habría algo muy divertido: Príapo es hermano de Eros, por tanto, si Eros es hermano de Sebastian, hay bastantes posibilidades de que éste y Príapo también lo sean.

¿Condenado a una eternidad como esclavo por su propio hermano?

El simple pensamiento lo ponía enfermo.

— Llámalo —le dijo Sebastian con tono amenazador a Eros.

— Llámalo tú. Yo estoy fuera de juego para él.

— ¿Fuera de juego?

Cupido le respondió en griego.

Con la mente totalmente embotada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Kurt decidió interrumpirlos y ver si conseguía algunas respuestas.

— Perdóname pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —le preguntó a Sebastian—. ¿Por qué le has golpeado?

Sebastian lo miró con regocijo.

— Porque me apetecía mucho.

— Muy bonito —le dijo Cupido lentamente a Sebastian, sin ni siquiera mirar a Kurt—. No me ves desde hace… ¿cuánto?, ¿dos mil años? Y en lugar de darme un abrazo fraternal y amistoso, acabo aporreado. —Cupido sonrió jocoso a Psique—. Y mami se pregunta por qué no me relaciono más con mis hermanos…

— No estoy de humor para aguantar tus sarcasmos, Cupido —le advirtió Sebastian entre dientes.

Cupido resopló.

— ¿Es que no vas a dejar de llamarme por ese nauseabundo nombre? Jamás he podido soportarlo, y no puedo creer que te guste, dado lo mucho que odiabas a los romanos.

Sebastian le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

— Lo utilizo porque sé lo mucho que lo odias, Cupido.

Cupido apretó los dientes y Kurt notó que se contuvo a duras penas para no abalanzarse sobre Sebastian.

— Dime, ¿me llamaste tan sólo para zurrarme? ¿O hay algún otro motivo, más productivo, que explique mi presencia?

— Para serte sincero, no pensaba que te molestaras en venir, puesto que me has ignorado las últimas tres mil veces que te llamé.

— Porque sabía que ibas a pegarme —dijo Cupido señalándose la mejilla hinchada—; y lo has hecho.

— Y entonces, ¿por qué has acudido esta vez? —inquirió Sebastian.

— Para serte sincero —contestó, repitiendo las palabras de Sebastian—, asumía que estabas muerto y que me llamaba un simple mortal cuya voz era muy similar a la tuya.

Kurt observó cómo las emociones abandonaban a Sebastian. Como si las hirientes palabras de Cupido hubiesen matado algo en su interior. A Cupido también parecieron afectarlo, ya que se veía más calmado.

— Mira —le dijo a Sebastian—, sé que me culpas de lo que pasó, pero no tuve nada que ver con lo que le sucedió a Penélope. No tenía forma de saber lo que Príapo iba a hacer al descubrirlo todo.

Sebastian hizo un gesto de dolor, como si Cupido lo hubiese abofeteado. Una agonía arrolladora se reflejó en sus ojos y en su rostro. Kurt no tenía ni idea de quién era la tal Penélope, pero parecía bastante obvio que había significado mucho para Sebastian.

— ¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Sebastian con la voz ronca.

— Te lo juro, hermanito —contestó Cupido en voz baja. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Psique y de nuevo se centró en Sebastian—. Nunca tuve la intención de hacerle daño, y jamás quise traicionarte.

— Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Te conozco demasiado bien, Cupido. Te encanta causar estragos en las vidas de los mortales.

— Pero no lo hizo contigo, Sebastian —le dijo Psique con voz lastimera—. Si no le crees a él, confía en mí. Nadie quiso que Penélope muriera de esa manera. Tu madre aún llora sus muertes.

La furiosa mirada de Sebastian se endureció aún más.

— ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ella? Afrodita estaba tan celosa de ti que intentó casarte con un hombre horrible, y después casi te mató para evitar que te casaras con Cupido. Para ser la diosa del Amor, no tiene mucho para los demás, todo lo malgasta en ella misma.

Psique apartó la mirada.

— No hables así de ella —le espetó Cupido—. Es nuestra madre y se merece nuestro respeto.

La siniestra ira que reflejó el rostro de Sebastian habría aterrorizado al mismísimo diablo, y Cupido se encogió al verla.

— No te atrevas jamás a defenderla delante de mí.

Fue entonces cuando Cupido notó la presencia de Kurt y de Blaine. Los miró dos veces, sorprendido, como si acabasen de aparecer de repente en mitad del grupo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

- Friends-Sebastian PWND sorpresa Kurt.

El rostro de Cupido adoptó una expresión dura y fría.

— Tú no tienes amigos.

Sebastian no respondió, pero la tirante mueca que torció sus labios afectó profundamente a Kurt.

Aparentemente inconsciente de la dureza de sus palabras, Cupido se acercó indolentemente hasta Psique.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué es tan importante para ti echarle el guante a Príapo.

La mandíbula de Sebastian se tensó.

— Porque me maldijo a pasar la eternidad como un esclavo, y no puedo escapar. Quiero tenerlo delante el tiempo suficiente para empezar a arrancarle partes del cuerpo que no puedan volver a crecerle.

Cupido perdió el color del rostro.

— Tío, ya le echó pelotas si hizo eso. Mami le hubiese matado de haberse enterado.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerme que Príapo me hizo esto sin que ella se enterase? No soy tan estúpido, Eros. A esa mujer no le interesa nada lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Cupido negó con la cabeza.

— No empieces con eso. Cuando te ofrecí sus regalos me dijiste que me los metiera por mi orificio trasero. ¿Te acuerdas?

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó Sebastian con sarcasmo—. Zeus me expulsó del Olimpo horas después de mi nacimiento, y Afrodita jamás se molestó en discutir la decisión. Sólo os acercabais a mí para torturarme de algún modo. —Sebastian miró a Cupido con furia asesina—. Cuando a un perro se le golpea con frecuencia, acaba volviéndose agresivo.

— Vale, lo admito. Algunos de nosotros podríamos haber sido un poco más condescendientes contigo, pero…

— Nada de peros, Cupido. No hicisteis nada por mí, ni una puñetera vez. Especialmente ella.

— Eso no es cierto. Mami jamás superó que le dieses la espalda. Eras su favorito.

Sebastian resopló.

— ¿Y por eso he estado atrapado en un libro los últimos dos mil años?

Kurt sufría por él. ¿Cómo podía Cupido escucharlo tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera pensar en usar sus poderes para liberar a su hermano de un destino peor que la muerte? No era de extrañar que Sebastian les maldijera. Súbitamente, Sebastian cogió una daga del cinturón de Cupido y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca.

Kurt jadeó horrorizado, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la herida se cerró sin haber derramado una sola gota de sangre.

Cupido abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Qué cabrón! —jadeó—. Ésa es una de las dagas de Hefesto.

— Ya lo sé —le respondió Sebastian mientras le devolvía el arma—. Hasta tú puedes morir si te hieren con una de éstas, pero yo no. Hasta ahí llega la maldición de Príapo.

Kurt contempló el horror en los ojos de Cupido al ser consciente de la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

— Sabía que te odiaba, pero jamás pensé que caería tan bajo. Tío, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

— No me importa lo que pensara, sólo quiero librarme de esto.

Cupido asintió. Por primera vez, Kurt vio simpatía y preocupación en su mirada.

— Muy bien, hermanito. Paso por paso. No te vayas muy lejos mientras voy a buscar a mami y veo lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

— Si me quiere tanto como dices, ¿por qué no la llamas para que venga aquí y hablo directamente con ella?

Cupido el pensativamente Miró.

— Porque la última vez que mencioné tu nombre, estuvo llorando durante un siglo. Le hiciste mucho daño.

Aunque la apariencia de Sebastian seguía siendo rígida y distante, Kurt sospechaba que, en el fondo, debía haber sufrido tanto como su madre.

Si no más.

— Lo consultaré con ella y volveré en un momento —le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Psique—. ¿De acuerdo?

Sebastian alargó el brazo, cogió el colgante que Cupido llevaba al cuello y tiró de él con fuerza.

- De esta manera me aseguro de que la regla.

Cupido se frotó el cuello; parecía bastante malhumorado.

— Ten mucho cuidado. Ese arco puede ser muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas.

— No temas. Recuerdo muy bien cómo duele.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.

— Hasta ahora —se despidió Cupido dando una palmada, y junto con Psique, se desvaneció entre los vapores de una neblina dorada.

Kurt retrocedió un paso, con la mente en ebullición. No podía acabar de creerse lo que había presenciado.

- Debo estar soñando-murmuró-. La ESO, vemos demasiados episodios de Xena.

Permaneció muy quieto mientras se esforzaba por digerir todo lo que había visto y oído.

— No puede haber sido real. Debe ser algún tipo de alucinación.

Sebastian suspiró con cansancio.

- Ojalá pudiera creerlo.

— ¡Dios Santo!, ¡ése era Cupido! —exclamó Blaine extasiado—. Cupido. El real. Ese querubín tan mono que tiene poder sobre los corazones.

Sebastian resopló.

— Cupido es cualquier cosa menos «mono». Y con respecto a los corazones, se encarga de destrozarlos.

— Pero hace que la gente se enamore.

— No —le contestó, apretando con más fuerza el colgante entre sus dedos—. Lo que él ofrece es una ilusión. Ningún poder celestial puede conseguir que un humano ame a otro. El amor proviene del corazón —confesó con una nota apesadumbrada en la voz.

Kurt y Busca mirada.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano.

- Sé Lo.

Kurt sentía su dolor como si fuese el de él. Alargó el brazo para tocar suavemente el de Sebastian.

— ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Penélope? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Sebastian apartó la mirada de Kurt, pero él captó el sufrimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda cortarme el pelo? —preguntó inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Kurt, consciente de que había cambiado el tema para, de ese modo, no tener que contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

— No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a ellos —el dolor y el odio que se veían en su rostro eran tangibles.

Desde el Ghana opuesto, Kurt asintió.

— Hay un lugar en el Brewery.

- Por favor, llévame.

Y Kurt lo hizo. Abrió la marcha de vuelta al centro comercial, hasta llegar al salón de belleza.

Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que Sebastian estuvo sentado en la silla con la estilista detrás.

— ¿Está seguro de que quiere cortárselo? —preguntó la chica, pasando las manos con una caricia reverente entre los largos y castaños mechones—. Le aseguro que es magnífico. La mayoría de los hombres están espantosos con el pelo largo, pero a usted le sienta de maravilla, ¡lo tiene tan saludable y suave! Me encantaría saber qué usa para acondicionarlo.

El rostro de Sebastian permaneció impasible.

— Córtelo.

La chica, una diminuta morena, miró por encima de su hombro buscando a Kurt.

— ¿Sabe? Si tuviese esto en mi cama todas las noches y pudiese acariciarlo, no me gustaría nada que quisiese estropearlo.

Kurt sonrió. Si la chica supiera…

— Es su pelo.

— Está bien —contestó con un suspiro resignado. Lo cortó justo por encima de los hombros.

— Más corto —dijo Sebastian mientras la chica se alejaba.

La estilista pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Está seguro?

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza.

Kurt observó en silencio cómo la chica le cortaba el pelo dejándoselo con un estilo que recordaba al David de Miguel Ángel, con el pelo enmarcándole el rostro.

Estaba más deslumbrante que antes, si es que eso era posible.

— ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó la chica finalmente.

— Está bien —le respondió él—. Gracias.

Kurt pagó el corte y le dio una propina a la chica. Miró a Sebastian y sonrió.

— Ahora pareces de esta época.

Sebastian volvió la cabeza con un gesto rápido, como si él le hubiese dado un bofetón.

— ¿Te he ofendido? —le preguntó Kurt, preocupado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño inadvertidamente. Eso era lo último que Sebastian necesitaba.

— No.

Pero Kurt lo intuía. Algo relacionado con su comentario le había herido. Profundamente.

— Entonces —dijo Blaine pensativamente, mientras se unían a la multitud que atestaba el Brewery—, ¿eres hijo de Afrodita?

Sebastian lo miró de reojo, furioso.

— No soy hijo de nadie. Mi madre me abandonó, mi padre me repudió y crecí en un campo de batalla espartano, bajo el puño de cualquiera que anduviese cerca.

Sus palabras desgarraron el corazón de Kurt. No era de extrañar que fuese tan duro. Tan fuerte.

Lo asaltó una inquietud: ¿lo habría abrazado alguien con cariño alguna vez? Sólo una vez, sin que él tuviese que complacer a ese alguien primero.

Sebastian encabezaba la marcha y Kurt observaba su andar sinuoso. Parecía un depredador esbelto y letal. Llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, y caminaba totalmente ajeno a las mujeres y hombres que suspiraban y babeaban a su paso.

Intentó imaginarse a Sebastian con la apariencia que habría tenido llevando su armadura de batalla. Dada su arrogancia y su modo de moverse, debía haber sido un fiero luchador.

— Blaine —llamó a su amigo en voz baja—. ¿No leí en la facultad que los espartanos golpeaban a sus hijos todos los días, para comprobar el grado de dolor que podían soportar?

Sebastian le contestó en su lugar.

— Sí. Y una vez al año, hacían una competición en busca del chico que aguantase la paliza más dura sin llorar.

— Un gran número de ellos moría por la brutalidad de las competiciones —añadió Blaine—. Bien durante la paliza o por las posteriores heridas.

Kurt lo recordó todo de repente. Sus palabras acerca de ser entrenado en Esparta y su odio por los griegos.

Blaine miró con tristeza a Kurt antes de dirigirse a Sebastian.

— Siendo el hijo de una diosa, supongo que aguantarías más de una paliza.

— Sí, las soportaba —dijo llanamente, con la voz carente de emociones.

Kurt nunca tuvo más deseos de abrazar a otro ser humano como en ese momento. Quería sostener a Sebastian entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que a él no le agradaría.

— Bueno —comentó Blaine, y por su mirada, Kurt supo que intentaba alegrar el ambiente—, tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Por qué no pillamos unas hamburguesas en el Hard Rock?

Sebastian frunció el ceño hasta formar una profunda V.

— ¿Por qué tengo constantemente la impresión de que habláis en otro idioma? ¿Qué es «pillar una hamburguesa en el Hard Rock»?

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

— El Hard Rock es un restaurante.

Sebastian pareció horrorizado.

— ¿Coméis en un sitio cuyo nombre anuncia que la comida es más dura que una roca?

Kurt se rió aún más. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

— Es muy bueno, en serio, ya verás.

Salieron del Brewery y atravesaron el estacionamiento en dirección al Hard Rock Café.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar demasiado antes de que la camarera les buscase una mesa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo un chico cuando se acercaban a la mujer—. Nosotros llegamos antes.

La camarera le lanzó una mirada glacial.

— Su mesa aún no está preparada —y se volvió hacia Sebastian con ojitos tiernos—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

La chica abrió la marcha contoneando las caderas, como si no tuviese otra cosa que hacer.

Kurt miró a Blaine aguantando la risa, y le indicó con un gesto que mirara a la chica.

— No se lo tengas en cuenta —le contestó su amigo—. Nos ha colado por delante de diez personas.

La camarera les llevó hasta una mesa en la parte trasera.

— Aquí se puede sentar —dijo mientras rozaba ligeramente el brazo de Sebastian—, y yo me encargo de que su comida no tarde mucho.

— ¿Y nosotros somos invisibles? —preguntó Kurt cuando la chica se alejó.

— Empiezo a creer que sí —respondió Blaine, sentándose en el banco situado cara a la pared.

Kurt se sentó enfrente, con el muro a su espalda. Como era de esperar, Sebastian ocupó un sitio a su lado.

Kurt le ofreció el menú.

— No puedo leer esto —le dijo antes de devolvérselo.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Kurt, avergonzado por no haberlo pensando antes—. Supongo que no enseñaban a leer a los soldados de la antigüedad.

Sebastian se pasó una mano por la barbilla y pareció adoptar una actitud malhumorada ante el comentario.

— En realidad sí lo hacían. El problema es que me enseñaron a leer griego clásico, latín, sánscrito, jeroglíficos egipcios y otras lenguas que hace mucho que desaparecieron. Usando tus propias palabras, este menú está en griego para mí.

Kurt se encogió.

— No vas a dejar de recordarme que escuchaste todo lo que dije antes de que aparecieras, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que el.

Sebastian apoyó el brazo en la mesa y, en ese momento, Blaine apartó la vista del menú y le miró la mano. Entonces jadeó.

— ¿Eso es lo que yo creo? —preguntó mientras le alzaba la mano.

Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sebastian permitió que le agarrara la mano y que mirara el anillo.

- Kurt, ¿No presencia de Visto?

El de ojos azules se incorporó en el asiento para poder verlo más de cerca.

— No, la verdad. He estado un tanto distraído.

_Un tanto distraído, sí, claro. Eso es como decir que el Everest es un adoquín._

Aún bajo la tenue luz del local, el oro emitía luminosos destellos. La parte superior era plana y tenía grabada una espada rodeada de hojas de laurel, e incrustadas entre las hojas, había unas piedras preciosas que parecían ser diamantes y esmeraldas.

- Es hermoso-DIJO Kurt.

— Es un jodido anillo de general, ¿cierto? —preguntó Blaine—. No eras un simple soldado de a pie. ¡Eras un puto general!

Sebastian asintió sobriamente.

— El término es equivalente.

Blaine totalmente anonadado suelta el aire.

— Kurt, ¡no tienes ni idea! Sebastian tuvo que ser alguien realmente relevante en su tiempo para tener este anillo. No se lo daban a cualquiera —y movió la cabeza—. Estoy muy impresionado.

— No lo estés —le contestó Sebastian.

Por primera vez en años, Kurt envidió la licenciatura en Historia Antigua de su amigo. Blaine sabía mucho más acerca de Sebastian y de su mundo de lo que él jamás podría averiguar.

Pero no parecía necesitar ese grado de conocimiento para entender lo doloroso que debía haber sido para Sebastian pasar de ser un general que ordenaba a un ejército, a un esclavo gobernado por hombres y mujeres.

— Apuesto a que eras un magnífico general —dijo Kurt.

Sebastian lo miró, captando la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado sus palabras. Por alguna inescrutable razón, su cumplido le reconfortó.

— Hice lo que pude.

— Apuesto a que les diste una patada en el culo a unos cuantos ejércitos — continuó Kurt.

Sebastian sonrió. No había pensado en sus victorias desde hacía siglos.

— Pateé a unos cuantos romanos, sí.

Kurt se rió ante el uso del vocabulario.

— Aprendes rápido.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Blaine, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Puedo echarle un vistazo al arco de Cupido?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Kurt—. ¿Podemos?

Sebastian lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— Con cuidado —advirtió a Blaine mientras alargaba el brazo—. La flecha dorada está cargada. Un pinchacito y te enamorarás de la primera persona que veas.

Blaine retiró la mano.

Kurt cogió el tenedor y con él arrastró el arco hasta tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Se supone que debe ser tan pequeño?

Sebastian sonrió.

— ¿Es que nunca has oído esa frase que dice: «El tamaño no importa»?

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero ni escucharla de un hombre que la tiene tan grande como tú.

— ¡Kurt! —jadeó Blaine—. Jamás te había oído hablar así.

— He sido extremadamente comedido, considerando todo lo que vosotros me habéis dicho estos últimos días.

Sebastian le acarició el pelo. Esta vez, Kurt no se retiró. Estaba haciendo progresos.

— Entonces, dime cómo usa Cupido esto —le dijo Kurt. Sebastian dejó que sus dedos acariciaran su sedoso pelo. Brillaba aun con la escasa luz del restaurante. Deseaba tanto sentir ese pelo sobre su pecho desnudo… Enterrar su rostro en él y dejar que le acariciara las mejillas.

Con la mirada ensombrecida, imaginó cómo se sentiría al tener el cuerpo de Kurt rodeándolo. Y el sonido de su respiración junto al oído.

— ¿Sebastian? —preguntó Kurt, sacándolo de su ensoñación—. ¿Cómo lo utiliza Cupido?

— Puede adoptar un tamaño semejante al del arco, o puede hacer que el arma se haga más grande. Depende del momento.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Blaine—. No lo sabía.

La camarera llegó corriendo y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, mientras devoraba con los ojos a Sebastian como si fuese el especial del día.

Muy discretamente, Sebastian recogió el arco de encima de la mesa y lo devolvió a su bolsillo.

— Siento mucho haberle hecho esperar. Si hubiese sabido que no iban a atenderle de inmediato, yo misma le habría tomado nota nada más sentarse.

Kurt le dirigió a la chica una mirada ceñuda. ¡Joder!, ¿es que Sebastian no podía tener cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin que una persona se le ofreciera abiertamente?

_¿Y eso no te incluye a ti?_

Se quedó helado ante el giro de sus pensamientos. Él se comportaba exactamente igual que los demás, mirándole el culo y babeando ante su cuerpo. Era un milagro que Sebastian soportara su presencia.

Hundiéndose en el asiento, se prometió a sí mismo que no lo trataría de aquel modo. Sebastian no era un trozo de carne. Era una persona, y merecía ser tratado con respeto y dignidad.

Pidió el menú para los tres, y cuando la camarera regresó con las bebidas, trajo una bandeja de alitas de pollo al estilo Búfalo.

— Nosotros no hemos pedido esto —apuntó Blaine.

— ¡Oh, ya lo sé! —respondió la chica, sonriendo a Sebastian—. Hay mucho trabajo en la cocina y tardaremos un poco más en poder servirle la comida. Pensé que debería estar hambriento y por eso le traje las alitas. Pero si no le gustan, puedo traer cualquier otra cosa; la casa invita, no se preocupe. ¿Preferiría otra cosa?

¡Puaj! El doble sentido era tan obvio que a Kurt le entraron ganas de arrancarle de raíz el pelo cobrizo.

— Está bien así, gracias —le dijo Sebastian.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío!, ¿puede hablar un poco más? —le pidió la chica, a punto de desmayarse—. ¡Oh, por favor, diga mi nombre! Me llamo Mary.

— Gracias, Mary.

— ¡Ooooh! —exclamó la camarera—. Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina —y con una última mirada a Sebastian, cargada de deseo, se alejó de ellos.

— No puedo creerlo —comentó Kurt—. ¿Las mujeres siempre se comportan así contigo?

— Sí —contestó él con la ira reflejada en la voz—. Por eso odio mostrarme en lugares públicos.

— No dejes que te moleste —le dijo Blaine, mientras cogía una alita de pollo—. Definitivamente, tu presencia resulta muy útil. De hecho, propongo que lo saquemos más a menudo.

Kurt dejó escapar un bufido.

— Sí, bueno; si esa criatura anota su nombre y su número de teléfono en la cuenta antes de dárnosla, tendré que darle un bofetón.

Blaine estalló en carcajadas.

Antes de que Kurt pudiese preguntar cualquier otra cosa, Cupido entró sin prisas en el restaurante, y se acercó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ligero moratón en el lado izquierdo de la cara, donde Sebastian lo había golpeado. Intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero aun así, Kurt percibió la tensión en su interior, como si estuviese preparado para huir en un momento dado. Arqueó una ceja ante el pelo corto de Sebastian, pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras tomaba asiento junto a Blaine.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Sebastian.

Cupido suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Quieres que primero te dé las malas noticias o prefieres las pésimas?

— Veamos… ¿qué tal si hacemos que mi día sea más memorable? Comienza con las pésimas y sigue con las malas para intentar mejorar el ambiente.

Cupido asintió.

— De acuerdo. En el peor de los casos, la maldición jamás se podrá romper.

Sebastian se tomó la noticia mejor que Kurt; apenas si hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Kurt miró a Cupido con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto? ¡Dios Santo!, mis padres habrían removido cielo y tierra para ayudarme, y tú te limitas a sentarte sin ni siquiera decirle lo siento. ¿Qué clase de hermano eres?

— Kurt —lo amonestó Sebastian—. No le retes. No sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer.

— Eso es cierto mort…

— Tócalo —le interrumpió Sebastian— y utilizaré la daga que llevas en el cinturón para sacarte el corazón.

Cupido se movió para alejarse de Sebastian.

— Por cierto, te olvidaste algunos detalles jugosos cuando me contaste tu historia.

Sebastian le miró furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Como qué?

— Como el hecho de que te acostaras con uno de los sacerdotes vírgenes de Príapo. Tío, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ni siquiera te preocupaste de quitarle la túnica mientras lo tomabas. No eras tan estúpido como para hacer eso, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, estaba muy enfadado con él en aquel momento —dijo con amargura.

— Entonces deberías haber buscado a uno de los seguidores de mami. Para eso están.

— Ella no fue la que mató a mi esposa. Fue Príapo.

Kurt estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto al escucharle. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Cupido ignoró la abierta hostilidad de Sebastian.

— Bueno, Príapo aún está un poco sensible con respecto al tema. Parece que lo ve como el último de tus insultos.

— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! —gruñó Sebastian—. El hermano mayor está enfadado conmigo por haberme atrevido a tomar a uno de sus vírgenes consagrados, ¿es que esperaba que me sentara tan tranquilo y dejara que él matara a mi familia a su antojo? —La ira que destilaba su voz hizo que a Kurt se le erizara el vello de la nuca—. ¿Te molestaste en preguntarle a Príapo por qué fue tras ellos?

Cupido se pasó una mano por los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

— Claro, ¿recuerdas que perseguiste a Livio y lo derrotaste en Conjara? Pues él pidió que se vengara su muerte, justo antes de que le cortaras la cabeza.

— Estábamos en guerra.

— Ya sabes lo mucho que siempre te ha odiado Príapo. Estaba buscando una excusa para poder lanzarse sobre ti sin temor a sufrir represalias; y se la diste tú mismo.

Kurt observó a Sebastian, cuyo rostro era una máscara inexpresiva.

— ¿Le has dicho a Príapo que quiero verlo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Maldición! Claro que no. Mencioné tu nombre y estuvo a punto de estallar de furia. Dijo que podías pudrirte en el Tártaro durante toda la eternidad. Créeme, no te gustaría estar cerca de él.

— ¡Ja! ¡Me encantaría!

Cupido asintió.

— Vale, pero si lo matas, tendrás que vértelas con Zeus, Tesífone y Némesis.

— ¿Y crees que me asustan?

— Ya sé que no, pero no quiero verte morir de ese modo. Y si no fueses tan terco como una mula, al menos durante tres segundos, tú mismo te darías cuenta. ¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad quieres desencadenar la ira del gran jefe?

Por la expresión de Sebastian, Kurt hubiera dicho que le daba exactamente igual.

— Pero —continuó Cupido—, mami señaló que existe un modo de acabar con la maldición.

Kurt contuvo la respiración mientras la esperanza revoloteaba en los ojos de Sebastian. Ambos esperaron a que Cupido se explicara.

En lugar de seguir, él se dedicó a observar el interior del sombrío local.

— ¿Crees que esta gente se come esta mier…?

Sebastian chasqueó los dedos delante de los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué hago para romper la maldición?

Cupido se arrellanó en el asiento.

— Ya sabes que todo en el universo es cíclico. Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Puesto que fue Alexandro el que originó la maldición, debes ser convocado por otro hombre dedicado a Alejandro. Uno que también necesite algo de ti. Debes hacer un sacrificio por él y… —entonces, estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta que Sebastian se estiró por encima de la mesa y le agarró por la camiseta.

— ¿Y…?

Cupido le dio un empellón para que le soltara y adoptó una actitud seria.

— Bueno… —continuó mirando a Kurt y a Blaine—. ¿Nos disculpáis un momento?

— Soy un sexólogo —le dijo Kurt—. Nada de lo que digas podrá sorprenderme.

— Y yo no pienso levantarme de esta mesa hasta que escuche los jugosos cotilleos —confesó Blaine.

— De acuerdo entonces —convino Cupido, mientras miraba de nuevo a Sebastian—. Cuando el hombre consagrado a Alejandro te invoque, no podrás meter tu cucharita en su jarrita de mermelada hasta el último día. Será entonces cuando debáis uniros carnalmente antes de la medianoche, y te encargarás de no separar vuestros cuerpos hasta el amanecer. Si sales de él en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo, regresarás de inmediato al libro y la maldición seguirá vigente.

Sebastian maldijo y miró hacia otro lado.

— Exactamente —le contestó su hermano—. Sabes lo fuerte que es la maldición de Príapo. No hay una puñetera forma de que aguantes treinta días sin tirarte a tu invocador.

— Ése no es el problema —dijo Sebastian entre dientes—. El problema radica en encontrar a un hombre consagrado a Alejandro que me invoque.

Con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado a causa de los nervios, Kurt se incorporó en el asiento.

— ¿Qué significa lo de «un hombre consagrado a Alejandro»?

Cupido encogió los hombros.

— Que tiene que llevar el nombre de Alejandro.

— ¿Como apellido? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

— Sí.

Kurt alzó los ojos y buscó la mirada apesadumbrada de Sebastian.

— Sebastian, mi nombre completo es Kurt Hummel Alexander.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y ¿soy yo o siempre los capítulos terminan en la parte interesante?

Siento mucho si se encuentran con errores ortográficos pero no se que rayos pasa, en Word reviso el capítulo unas cien veces y cuando lo pasó aquí las oraciones y letras se mueven, se los juro, este capítulo lo intente arreglar como 20 veces y no pude, los errores volvían a aparecer, estuve a punto de lanzar mi computadora por la ventana, espero comprendan, gracias.

+Almádenas: es un martillo grande que suele usarse para romper piedras.

+Perilla: es una forma de afeitado del vello facial de los hombres en que sólo se deja crecer pelo por debajo del labio inferior, eliminando el resto de la barba.

*Tártaro: es un profundo abismo usado como una mazmorra de sufrimiento y una prisión para los titanes. Era el lugar donde las almas eran juzgadas luego de la muerte y donde los malvados eran castigados.

*Ares: se considera el dios olímpico de la guerra, aunque es más bien la personificación de la brutalidad y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas.

*Psique: divinidad griega, es la personificación del alma. Afrodita, celosa de su belleza, envió a su hijo Eros para que le lanzara una flecha que la haría enamorarse del hombre más horrible y ruin que encontrase. Sin embargo, Eros se enamoró de ella y lanzó la flecha al mar; cuando Psique se durmió, se la llevó volando hasta su palacio.

*Afrodita: es la diosa de la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción.

+Expresión tirante: tensa.

*Zeus: es el «padre de los dioses y los hombres», que gobernaba a los dioses del monte Olimpo como un padre a una familia, de forma que incluso los que no eran sus hijos naturales se dirigían a él como tal. Era el dios del cielo y el trueno.

*Hefesto: es el dios del fuego y la forja, así como de los herreros, los artesanos, los escultores, los metales y la metalurgia.

+Xena: es un serie de televisión.

+Adoquín: es una piedra o bloque labrado de forma rectangular que se utiliza en la construcción de pavimentos.

*Tesífone o Tisífone: era una de las tres Erinias o Furias, era la encargada de castigar los delitos cometidos por asesinato.

*Némesis: es la diosa de la justicia retributiva, la solidaridad, la venganza, el equilibrio y la fortuna.


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, me inspiran a seguir con la historia.

Shily21 me gustaría saber que es lo que aún no entiendes para poder explicarte, claro sin dar spoilers.

Cascabelita: tienes razón, Afrodita es un poco egoísta y Príapo un desgraciado.

MeLlamanSigyn me llegaron tus dos comentarios y si, la chica era Psique además debo decirte que casi descubres quien es el padre de Sebastian.

Gabriela Cruz, Adriana11, Lizii Gustin Colfer, lucas1177: créanme, yo no decido donde acaba el capítulo, todo es culpa de la autora del libro.

Isse DeLuna bienvenida y para que veas que me preocupo por tu pobre corazón, aquí está el capítulo.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Sebastian miró fijamente a Kurt; su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decir.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Podría atreverse a creerlo? ¿A tener esperanza después de tanto tiempo…?

- ¿Tu apellido es Alexander? -repitió, incredulo.

— Sí —le respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

Cupido observó a su hermano con una mirada severa.

— ¿Ya habéis intimado vosotros dos?

— No —contestó Sebastian—. Aún no —y pensar que había estado enfadado por eso…

Kurt había evitado que cometiera el tercer error más grande de su vida. En ese momento lo besaría. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cupido.

— Bueno, maldita sea mi suerte… En fin, mejor no nombrar la cuerda en casa del ahorcado… Nunca he conocido a un hombre que pudiese estar cerca de ti más de diez minutos sin arrojarse a…

— Cupido —le cortó Sebastian, antes de que soltara un largo discurso acerca del número de personas con las que se había acostado—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir que nos sea útil?

— Una cosa más. La fórmula de mami sólo tendrá éxito si Príapo no lo descubre. Si lo hace, podría evitar que te liberaras con su característica mala sombra.

Sebastian apretó los puños ante el recuerdo de algunas de las acciones más repugnantes de su hermano.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, Príapo le había odiado desde que nació. Y con el paso de los años, su hermano había dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «rivalidad fraternal».

Sebastian dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— No lo descubrirá a menos que tú se lo digas.

— A mí no me mires —replicó Cupido—. No soy de los suyos. Me confundes con el primo Dion. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que reunirme con mis chicos. Planeamos hacer un gran tributo al viejo Baco esta noche —alargó el brazo y dejó la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Mi arco, si eres tan amable.

Con mucho cuidado, para no pincharse, Sebastian lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo devolvió.

En ese momento percibió la extraña mirada de su hermano mayor; una mirada de afecto sincero.

— Estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Sólo tienes que llamarme; por mi nombre, nada de Cupido. Y por favor, deja eso de «bastardo inútil», ¡joder! —le miró con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Debería haber sabido que eras tú.

Sebastian no dijo nada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que tomó la palabra de su hermano, y le pidió ayuda.

Cupido se levantó, miró a Kurt y a Blaine, y sonrió a Sebastian.

— Buena suerte con tu intento de obtener la libertad. Que la fuerza de Ares y la sabiduría de Atenea te guíen.

— Y que Hades se encargue de asar tu vieja alma.

Cupido lanzó una carcajada.

— Demasiado tarde. Lo hizo cuando sólo tenía trescientos años y no fue tan horrible. Nos vemos, hermanito.

Sebastian no habló mientras Cupido se abría camino hacia la puerta de salida, como cualquier ser humano normal. La camarera les trajo el pedido y él cogió la extraña comida, consistente en un trozo de carne metido en dos rebanadas de pan; pero en realidad no tenía mucha hambre. Había perdido el apetito.

Blaine cubrió la carne con una cosa roja, la tapó con el pan y le dio un bocado. Kurt picoteaba de una ensalada aderezada con la misma salsa.

Alzando la mirada, Kurt se dio cuenta del ceño con que Sebastian lo observaba mientras comía. Parecía aún más preocupado que antes, y tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que se veía que estaba apretando con fuerza los dientes.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Sebastian entrecerró los ojos suspicazmente.

— ¿Estás dispuesto realmente a hacer lo que Eros ha dicho?

Kurt dejó el tenedor en el plato y se limpió la boca con la servilleta. En realidad, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Sebastian usase su cuerpo para obtener la libertad. Sería una relación de una sola noche, sin compromisos ni promesas.

Sebastian se iría en cuanto acabase con él. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse junto a él un hombre como Sebastian, que bien podía tener a cualquier persona de la tierra comiendo de su mano?

Aun así, no podía condenarlo a seguir viviendo eternamente en un libro. No cuando él era la llave para liberarlo.

— Cuéntame una cosa —dijo Kurt en voz baja—; quiero saber cómo acabaste metido en el libro; la historia completa. Y qué le ocurrió a tu esposa.

No lo habría creído posible, pero la mandíbula de Sebastian se tensó aún más. Estaba intentado esconderse de nuevo.

Pero Kurt se negó a que huyera. Ya era hora de que entendiera por qué le preocupaba el hecho de acostarse con él.

— Sebastian, me estás pidiendo mucho. No tengo demasiada experiencia con los hombres.

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eres virgen?

- Kurt balbució Ojala.

Sebastian vio el dolor en sus ojos mientras le contestaba en un murmullo. Avergonzado, Kurt miró al suelo.

_¡No!_, rugió su mente. No era posible que hubiese sufrido lo que estaba imaginando. Una inesperada furia se despertó en su interior ante la mera posibilidad.

— ¿Te han violado?

- No -susurró Kurt-. No... Exactamente.

La confusión disipó la ira de Sebastian.

— Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Era joven y estúpido —continuó Kurt muy despacio.

— El muy cerdo se aprovechó de que sus padres acababan de morir y de que él estaba muy mal —le contó Blaine con voz áspera—. Era uno de esos sucios embusteros que te sueltan lo de «sólo quiero cuidarte», para aprovecharse y después salir corriendo una vez que lo consiguen.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —le preguntó Sebastian.

Kurt asintió.

Una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltó. No sabía muy bien por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera sucederle a Kurt, pero por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, así era. Y quería vengarse en su nombre. Vio cómo le temblaba la mano, se la cubrió con la suya, y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

— Sólo lo hice una vez —confesó Kurt en un murmullo—. Ya sé que la primera vez duele, pero no sabía que fuese así. Y el daño físico no fue el peor; lo más horrible fue el hecho de que no pareció importarle nada mi sufrimiento. Me sentí como si sólo estuviese allí para complacerle, como si ni siquiera fuese una persona.

A Sebastian se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía muy bien a lo que Kurt se refería.

— Esa misma semana —prosiguió Kurt—, como no me llamaba ni me contestaba, fui a su apartamento para verlo. Era primavera y tenía las ventanas abiertas. Cuando me acerqué… —un sollozo lo interrumpió.

— Él y su compañero de piso habían hecho una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos desfloraba más vírgenes ese año —le contó Blaine—. Kurt les escuchó burlarse de él.

Una furia letal y siniestra lo poseyó. Sebastian había conocido a muchos hombres de esa calaña. Y jamás había podido soportarlos. De hecho, siempre le había dado mucho gusto librar a la tierra de su hedionda presencia.

— Me sentí utilizado; como un estúpido —murmuró Kurt mirándolo. La agonía que reflejaban sus ojos lo abrasó—. No quiero volver a sentirme así —se tapó la cara con una mano, pero no antes de que Sebastian captara la humillación en su mirada.

— Lo siento mucho, Kurt —susurró él, abrazándolo.

Entonces eso era. Esa era la fuente de sus demonios. Lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. El suave aroma a miel lo rodeó.

Cómo ansiaba poder consolarlo. Y qué culpable se sentía. Él también había usado a Penélope. Los dioses eran testigos de que él le había hecho a su esposa mucho más daño, a fin de cuentas.

Se merecía estar maldito, pensó con amargura.

Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no volvería a hacer daño a Kurt. Era un hombre honesto, con un gran corazón y se negaba a aprovecharse de él.

— No pasa nada, Kurt —lo consoló con ternura, envolviéndolo aún más entre sus brazos y acunándolo. Lo besó suavemente en la cabeza—. No te pediré que hagas esto por mí.

Kurt alzó la vista muy sorprendido. No podía creer que dijese algo así.

— No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes. Simplemente olvídalo —había dolor en su voz. Y una cadencia extraña, algo que le daba una ligera idea del hombre que Sebastian una vez había sido.

— ¿Realmente crees que puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Y por qué no? Todos los miembros de mi familia me dieron de lado. Tú ni siquiera me conoces —su mirada se ensombreció al soltarlo.

- Sebastian ...

— Hazme caso, Kurt. No lo merezco —tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar—. Como general, fui implacable en el campo de batalla. Aún puedo ver las miradas horrorizadas de los miles de hombres que murieron bajo mi espada, mientras los hacía pedazos sin el más mínimo asomo de remordimiento —buscó la mirada de Kurt—. ¿Por qué iba alguien como tú a ayudar a alguien como yo?

Kurt recordó cómo Sebastian había acunado y consolado al niño, cómo había amenazado a Cupido para evitar que le hiciese daño; y entonces supo por qué. Puede que en su pasado hubiese hecho cosas espantosas, pero no era un ser perverso. Podría haberlo violado si hubiese querido. Y en lugar de hacerlo, ese hombre que apenas si había conocido un gesto amable, se había limitado a consolarlo.

No, a pesar de todos los crímenes que pudiera haber cometido en el pasado, había bondad en Sebastian.

Sebastian había sido un hombre de su tiempo. Un general de la Antigüedad, forjado en el fragor de muchas batallas. Un hombre que se había criado en condiciones tan brutales que no podía acabar de imaginárselas.

— ¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Kurt.

Un músculo comenzó a latirle en la mandíbula.

— Le mentí, la traicioné y la engañé, y al final, la maté.

Kurt se tensó ante la inesperada confesión.

— ¿Tú la mataste?

— Puede que no fuese yo el que le quitara la vida, pero fui el responsable, después de todo. Si no… —su voz se desvaneció mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Forcé mi destino, y el suyo. Y al final, las Parcas me castigaron.

Kurt no pensaba quedarse así.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Enloqueció cuando descubrió lo que le hice. Lo que Eros había hecho… —Sebastian enterró la cara entre las manos mientras los recuerdos lo asaltaban—. Fui un estúpido al creer que Eros podía conseguir que alguien me amara.

Kurt alargó el brazo y le pasó la mano por el rostro. Sebastian lo miró. Kurt estaba increíblemente hermoso allí sentado. La ternura de sus ojos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ninguna persona lo había mirado nunca de ese modo.

Ni siquiera Penélope. Siempre había faltado algo cuando su mujer lo miraba, o cuando lo acariciaba.

Su corazón, comprendió con un sobresalto. Kurt estaba en lo cierto. Era muy diferente cuando el corazón no estaba involucrado. Era algo muy sutil, pero siempre había percibido el vacío en las caricias de Penélope, en sus palabras; y eso había hecho que su alma ennegrecida sufriera aún más.

Súbitamente, Cupido se materializó junto a Blaine y miró a Sebastian con una tímida sonrisa.

— Olvidé decirte algo.

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro encolerizado.

— No sé por qué tenéis la costumbre de olvidaros de algo. Y, suele ocurrir, que ese algo es siempre lo más importante. ¿Qué has olvidado esta vez?

Cupido no fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermano.

— Como muy bien sabes, estás condenado a, digámoslo así, sentirte forzado a complacer a la persona que te invoque.

Sebastian lanzó una rápida mirada a Kurt y su miembro se tensó malévolamente en respuesta.

— Soy muy consciente de ese hecho.

— ¿Pero eres consciente de que con cada día que pase sin poseerlo, tu cordura irá desapareciendo? Para cuando el mes esté llegando a su fin, serás un loco desesperado por la falta de sexo y la única forma de sanarte será ceder a tus deseos. Si no lo haces, hermano, sufrirás una agonía tan dolorosa que el castigo de Prometeo a tu lado parecerá una estancia en los Campos Elíseos.

Blaine jadeo.

— ¿Prometeo no es el dios que supuestamente entregó el fuego a la humanidad? —preguntó Kurt.

— Sí —respondió Cupido.

Kurt miró nervioso a Sebastian.

— ¿El que fue encadenado a una roca y condenado a que todos los días un águila se comiese sus entrañas?

— Y a que cada noche se recuperara para que el pájaro pudiera seguir comiendo al día siguiente —acabó Sebastian en su lugar. Los dioses sabían cómo castigar a aquéllos que los fastidiaban.

Una ira amarga se extendió por sus venas mientras observaba a Cupido.

- Os odio.

Cupido asintió.

— Lo sé. Ojalá no hubiese hecho nunca lo que me pediste. Lo siento mucho. Lo creas o no, mami y yo estamos muy arrepentidos.

Con las emociones revueltas, Sebastian no fue capaz de decir nada. Desolado, lo único que veía era el rostro de Penélope en su mente, y la visión le hacía encogerse de dolor.

Una cosa era que su familia lo castigara a él, pero nunca deberían haber tocado a los que eran inocentes.

Cupido depositó una cajita en la mesa, frente a él.

— Si no quieres abandonar la esperanza, vas a necesitar esto.

— Cuídate de los regalos de los dioses —dijo Sebastian amargamente, mientras abría la caja para encontrar dos pares de grilletes de plata y un juego de diminutas llaves, colocadas sobre un lecho de satén azul oscuro. Al instante reconoció el intrincado estilo de su padrastro.

- ¿Hefesto?

Su hermano asintió.

— Ni Zeus puede romperlas. Cuando sientas que pierdes el control, te aconsejo que te encadenes a algo realmente sólido y que te mantengas… —esperó un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Kurt— alejado de él.

Sebastian tomó aire. Podría reírse ante la ironía, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reunir fuerzas. De una u otra manera, en cada invocación, siempre acababa encadenado a algo.

- Eso es inhumano -balbució Kurt.

Cupido le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Nene, hazme caso; si no lo encadenas, lo lamentarás.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? —preguntó Sebastian.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Depende mucho de ti y del autocontrol del que dispongas —espetó Cupido—. Conociéndote, es bastante posible que ni siquiera las necesites.

Sebastian cerró la caja. Podía ser muy fuerte, pero no tenía el optimismo de su hermano. Lo había perdido hacía mucho, lenta y dolorosamente.

Eros le palmeó la espalda.

— Buena suerte.

Sebastian no dijo nada mientras su hermano se alejaba. Miraba fijamente la caja mientras las palabras de Cupido resonaban en su cabeza. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los siglos, era a dejar que las Parcas se salieran con la suya.

Era una estupidez pensar que tenía la oportunidad de ser libre. Era su penitencia y debía aceptarla. Era un esclavo, y un esclavo seguiría siendo.

— ¿Sebastian? —le llamó Kurt—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No podemos hacerlo. Llévame a casa, Kurt. Llévame a casa y déjame que te haga el amor. Vamos a olvidarlo antes de que alguien, seguramente tú, salga herido.

— Pero ésta es tu oportunidad de ser libre. Podría ser la única que tengas. ¿Has sido convocado antes por algún hombre que llevara el nombre de Alejandro?

— No.

— Entonces, debemos hacerlo.

— No lo entiendes —le dijo entre dientes—. Si lo que Eros dice es cierto, para cuando llegue esa noche, no seré yo mismo.

— ¿Y quién serás?

— Un monstruo.

Kurt le miró con escepticismo.

— No creo que pudieras serlo.

Sebastian lo observó, furioso.

— Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Cuando la locura de los dioses se abate sobre alguien, no hay manera de encontrar ayuda, ni esperanza de hallarla —el estómago se le contrajo con un nudo—. No deberías haberme convocado, Kurt —concluyó, alargando el brazo para coger su vaso.

— ¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás todo esto estaba predestinado? — preguntó Kurt súbitamente—. Quizás fui yo el que te invocó porque estaba dispuesto que yo te liberara.

Sebastian contempló a Blaine a través de la mesa.

— Me convocaste porque Blaine te engañó. Lo único que quería era que tuvieras unas cuantas noches placenteras para que pudieras olvidarlo todo y buscases a un hombre decente, sin temor a que pudiera hacerte daño.

— Pero es posible que…

— No hay peros que valgan, Kurt. No estaba predestinado.

Kurt bajó la mirada hasta su muñeca. Acercó la mano y acarició la inscripción en griego que ascendía por la cara interna del brazo.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó—. ¿Es un tatuaje?

— No.

— ¿Y qué es? —insistió.

— Príapo lo grabó a fuego —respondió Sebastian, ignorando la pregunta.

Blaine se incorporó un poco y le echó un vistazo.

— Dice: «Maldito seas por toda la eternidad y más allá».

Kurt dejó la mano sobre la inscripción y miró a Sebastian a los ojos.

— No puedo imaginar todo lo que has debido sufrir durante tanto tiempo. Y más me cuesta entender que fuese tu propio hermano quien te hiciese algo así.

— Como dijo Cupido, sabía que no debía tocar a uno de los vírgenes de Príapo.

— ¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

— Porque fui un estúpido.

Kurt rechinó los dientes; tenía unas ganas horribles de estrangularlo. ¿Por qué nunca contestaba a lo que se le preguntaba?

— ¿Y qué te hizo…?

— No me apetece hablar del tema —le espetó Sebastian.

Kurt le soltó el brazo.

— ¿Alguna vez has dejado que alguien se te acerque, Sebastian? Apuesto a que siempre has sido uno de esos tipos que no abren su corazón porque no confían en nadie. Uno de ésos que preferirían que les cortasen la lengua antes de que alguien descubriera que no son seres insensibles, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Te comportaste así con Penélope?

Sebastian apartó la mirada mientras los recuerdos le embargaban.

Recuerdos de una infancia plagada de hambre y privaciones.

Recuerdos de noches agónicas deseando…

— Sí —respondió sencillamente—. Siempre estuve solo.

Kurt sufría por él. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de conformarse.

De algún modo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su corazón. De animarle a que luchara por romper la maldición.

Debía haber algún modo de hacerle luchar.

Y en ese momento juró encontrarlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y yo estoy muy feliz, por fin pude arreglar el problema de que la página me cambiaba las palabras, tarde como diez horas más en editar el capítulo pero bueno, valió la pena.

Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre el hecho de que para romper la maldición Sebastian tiene que acostarse con Kurt hasta el último día.

*Dion: puede referirse a un historiador y senador romano, Dion Casio; un tirano de Siracura, Dion de Siracusa; o a un orador, escritor, filósofo e historiador griego del Imperio romano, Dion Crisóstomo; no hay ningún personaje mitológico con ese nombre, excepto Dione, pero es mujer.

*Baco: también conocido como Dioniso, es el dios del vino, inspirador de la locura ritual y el éxtasis, y un personaje importante de la mitología griega.

+Fragor: ruido muy fuerte y prolongado.

*Prometeo: es el Titán amigo de los mortales, honrado principalmente por robar el fuego de los dioses en el tallo de una cañaheja, darlo a los hombres para su uso y posteriormente ser castigado por Zeus por este motivo.

*Campos Elíseos: es una de las denominaciones que recibe la sección paradisíaca del Inframundo; el lugar sagrado donde las "sombras" (almas inmortales) de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos han de pasar la eternidad en una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos.


End file.
